


孺慕/Lolita Boy

by Munin666



Category: Foo Fighters, Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: 17-year-old Dave, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Electra Complex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Southest Asia(country), Supernatural Elements, Urban, ghost! Cliff, 慢热, 正剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munin666/pseuds/Munin666
Summary: 马薇薇是个可怜的孩子，他一度以为自己是最惨的那个，但后来他意识到原来在这个世界上大家都一样，只是惨得不同。不过，或许他还算是幸运的呢？……Plus: 分级是E，但别被我骗了，因为写到现在伯崖还没把人操到（不是）
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Dave Mustaine, Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. 壹

“薇薇，听哥一句劝，别去。”

“可是我妈生病了。”

萨戛儿顿时无话可说，沉默地拿着块抹布擦头顶上的灯。不知怎的觉得这小孩没说实话，一时又无法指出是哪有问题。

“真的？”

“我骗你干嘛，我有病啊？”

说完，小孩就焦躁地绕着几个小圆桌走来走去，这还不够，得伸出腿把那椅子踹一脚泄愤才爽。

哐当一声，萨戛儿的气头也有点上来了。

“就他妈你脾气暴！”

“是啊，怎样！”

灯也顾不上擦了，他看小孩还背对着自己，那拳头攥得死紧，就故意从层层叠叠的桌子椅子上跳下来，好大一动静把马薇薇吓得猫一样窜了起来。

“瞧把你吓得。”

受惊了圆睁的一双棕色眼睛让小孩看起来更像猫，本来就苍白的巴掌大的脸上血色也掉了个干净，萨戛儿仿佛听到自己心头的火“呲”一下就消了。

“你怎么他妈的这么好看呢，怎么他妈的不是个女人呢。你要是个女的哥早就把你当童养媳娶了。”

说完就伸手戳了一下小孩的脸，马薇薇都来不及躲，想打回去还慢了半拍。

萨戛儿看着他那气鼓鼓的样子，鬼笑出声。

“撒泡尿照照，你这模样还想去给人当打手。”

“都说我练过的！你以为我还像以前那样被人揍得满地找牙？”

“那以前哪次不是要我救你，怎么打人还是我教你的。”

这就让马薇薇无法反驳了，可话说到这份上他又得给自己找台阶下。小小年纪的自尊心重得很。

“在我这端盘子还委屈你了不是？钱不够哥给你加。”

“不行，我不能要。”

“那就算借你的。”

“我不能要！……我又不读书……”

“别人家小孩是上赶着读书，你倒是上赶着来体验社会的毒打。”

“我不喜欢学校。”

萨戛儿一愣：“那也是，我也不喜欢。”

对话进行至此算是陷入了僵局，两人在夜色里昏暗的餐馆里相对无言。马薇薇拧巴着，心说反正话也说出口了，虽然不是什么真话，但萨戛儿也暂时没琢磨出哪儿有毛病。

“哎，薇薇，”他叹了一口气，“你帮我擦完这几个灯，我就不管你这事了。”

马薇薇居然立刻上了他的当，这是他一点都没想到的。

“这可是你说的。”小孩得意地露出个欠打的歪嘴笑。

“嗯嗯嗯，我说的，我说的。”他敷衍道，已经等不及要看戏。

话音刚落，马薇薇就几乎是“咻”地一声窜上了那些个他叠得不是那么扎实的桌椅板凳的最高点。

“嘎子哥，抹布！”

一块灰蒙蒙的脏玩意儿就甩到了他脸上，接着就听到萨戛儿猖狂的笑声。马薇薇骂骂咧咧一阵才把准准地盖到脸上的抹布拽下来。

饶是他再像个猫，也不是真的猫，别说没能耐就地在这接近天花板的地儿后空翻，就算往下看一眼他都不是很敢。也不知道自己心里是真的那么想去给人卖命做打手还是只是为了不在萨戛儿面前丢脸。

马薇薇壮着胆才敢站直，却发现自己就算站直了也连吊灯的毛都够不到，他妈差了一大截，踮了脚尖跟没踮似的。屏住呼吸再试还是一样的结果，反复几次脸都憋红了。

“你擦完没？换我早干净了。”

“好了没……黄花菜都凉了……”

“薇薇，小姑娘。”

马薇薇被催得心烦，连自己踩在什么地方都忘了，转头就想骂回去才想起自己还在半空中，顿时那本来就叠得不结实的桌椅板凳重心偏移，哗啦啦地往下倒，他只来得及惨叫一声就摔了下去。

萨戛儿可没料到这出，只下意识地冲过去把小孩接住。

跟接住了个麻袋似的，然而等那点重力加速度没了以后才感觉到小孩真实的体重。

“我操，你这么轻，跟个猫崽子一样。”

说完就轻而易举地把小孩举起来在空中抛了两下，气得马薇薇一边骂一边惊慌失措地大叫，出于本能地试图手脚并用扒在他身上。

“放我下去！”

等脚终于沾地的时候马薇薇腿都软了，但刚才萨戛儿抱住他时，那几层薄薄的衣物下温热的男性躯体和隐约的心跳的触感在他脑子里还盘旋了好一阵。

“看吧，我就说你不合适给人做打手，你连灯都擦不了。”

“我只是不够高！”

“是啊，连身高都不够。”

萨戛儿扯他过来，在头上一顿褥。本来马薇薇的金发就乱，这样一褥简直变成了炸毛。

“你跟哥说实话。”

原本马薇薇还挣扎着想还手回去，萨戛儿直接把他摁进怀里，那极具保护欲的姿势立马令他服帖了。想起以前萨戛儿把他从一堆混小子的拳头底下拖出来就是这样抱着他的，以前萨戛儿还会像刚才那样一边褥他的头毛一边沉声哄他道，没事，没事。

而那时的他浑身上下都还处于紧绷的对外界的戒备状态，像一只强迫自己面对战斗的弱小幼兽。

这简直就是哄他说实话的利器，萨戛儿当然知道，百发百中。

“……你之前教我吸的那个，我、我毒瘾犯了。”

萨戛儿沉默了。

过了良久，他把马薇薇从怀里放开，转身去翻箱倒柜，拿出几支。不同于几十年前，使用还需要放进锅里煮，这玩意已经是加工好的。

“给你，没了再问哥要，”但萨戛儿不是心里没点逼数这小孩会因为他这句话就乖乖地待在这小县城里不走了，“我现在后悔了。去年我不该教你的。”

马薇薇想接又不好意思，只咬着嘴唇低着头快速地接过塞进兜里。

“这事怪我，好吧？”

萨戛儿拨开他垂到脸面上的几绺长发，发出叹息。

“去哪个城市？”

“B-953霜……”

“嗯，到了记得给我打电话。”

马薇薇轻轻点头，过了一会儿说：“我不会走太久的。”

“哪天走？”

“过几天吧，姐姐嫁人了没人在家，我……还想多陪妈妈几天。”

“妈妈真没事？”

“嗯……”

“那赶紧回吧，不早了，哥开车送你回去。”

萨戛儿带他走出去，锁了饭店的门。

他们所在的这个连编号都排不上的小县城的确不比B-953霜那样的大城市，到了这夜里，唯一略略闪烁的也只有天上的星子，若不看那颗人造的“雾”星，抬头时会恍如置身于上个世纪，恍如回到那个没有不夜城和川流高架桥的年代。

不是萨戛儿没想过离开，他才二十岁，只是对这处尚未超代化的小县城和马薇薇住的那片城中村有所留念。或者说他骨子里就是喜欢这星球上无数个尚未经历超代化的小地方，也许来源于留恋没有自动空气清新剂味道而自然就带着青草气息的空气，或是仅存的土壤，那些没有被沥青与合金材料覆盖的土地。

他把马薇薇送到了村头：“晚安，薇薇。”

“嘎子哥晚安。”

点了颗烟，萨戛儿随意地踩着油门开车走了。

虽说回到了家，马薇薇可不能这么早就睡了，他还有自己的小秘密要照顾。

晓得妈妈已经在房里睡得很沉，马薇薇蹑手蹑脚地去卫生间装了桶凉水擦澡，大冷天的冻得浑身打颤。赶紧把衣服搓了，光着屁股蛋钻进被窝里，等捂暖和了才穿上衣服。

点了床头闷黄的灯，他谨慎地掏出床头柜里的打火机，把萨戛儿刚给他的那几支玩意儿排在枕头上，挑挑拣拣了半天选了一支点燃，再把剩下的又塞回外套内侧隐秘的口袋里。

莹蓝蓝的火焰低低地燃烧着，他在冷硬的棉絮里一点点蜷起身体，把鼻尖凑到那一小簇火苗上歇斯底里地吸，鼻腔和咽喉里都发出尖细脆弱的抽气声，一边蠕动，一边呜咽。几口过后，蜷缩的细瘦身体慢慢舒展开，被窝似乎是开始有点热了。

马薇薇便自己都没察觉到地把被子蹬开了，两条细白的腿从被褥间的一角探出来，爽得不由自主地折起，又偶尔蹬一下。等到一整支都抽完以后，绷直的两条腿也随之松懈下来，软弱无力地搭在床沿。

他的内心被虚假的快乐充满。何为虚假的快乐？脑海里空空如也、了无知觉的时候，疲惫的神经却还像是在被什么刺激着，仿佛将身体捧上云端那样飘飘然，什么也不需要想，只需要全身心沉浸在这样的快感中。

尽管知道这快乐空虚而毫无意义，他也无法拒绝。如此甚至可以一夜无梦，而使他不至于再在梦里的黑暗泥沼中挣扎。也许在夜深人静时分选择以这样的方式逃避现实，是不会被神明谴责的吧？但马薇薇事实上连这世界上是否真的有神明都说不清楚。

应该是没有的，无论是西方那种身上裹着一大块布的神，还是他所知的他们村里这些人信的那种赤着脚的神……

还是自己最靠得住。

否则，那些神明要是真的存在的话，为何甚至不曾注意到他这个小可怜虫，给他发个小财？

只要这样，他也用不着去霜星给人卖命。但他更不想一辈子老病死在这个云星的小破村子里，他并不喜欢这个他土生土长的地方。他向往最繁华的霜星的城市、向往紫醉金迷。

……也许吧，他也不知道。

但总归是要离开这个鬼地方。他在这里的十七年有太多痛苦的回忆。

昏睡过去前的最后一刻，他模模糊糊地想着：我想要的是什么呢？

*

“旅客您好，欢迎乘坐10392号列车，接下来将要带您前往的城市是B-953霜，请保管好您的贵重物品……”

他走过安检门，怀里紧抱着孤零零一个小包，那里面仅装了他的所有衣物、几块压缩的干粮、萨戛儿给他买的手机跟耳机、萨戛儿给他的那几支玩意儿和一张全家人的合照。因为那就是马薇薇的全部家当了。

有钱人都买了睡眠舱的票，只需要泡在营养液中，一觉醒来就能到达目的地，只有他这样的穷小孩才需要干坐在列车上四五天。而全舱都塞满了和他一样的穷人，忍受从自己和他人身上散发出来的酸臭味——穷人特有的酸臭味，任何一本报刊杂志和电视新闻都热衷于这样调侃，反正他们也分辨不出，因为他们压根儿没见过“有钱人”。

紧挨他坐着的是一个肥胖的中年男人，汗津津的手臂总是有意无意地朝他这边靠，以至于马薇薇不堪其扰地把腿缩上了椅子，把自己在座椅里蜷成个小球靠窗坐着，曲起的两条小腿朝着男人放，再戴上耳机，音乐开到最大声，无言地将他自己和外界完全隔离开来。

这个姿势一开始极为难受，但过了大概个把小时后他就习惯了，甚至意识也开始逐渐模糊，长发乱糟糟的脑袋越垂越低，最终抵在了曲起的膝盖上。他睡着了。

是耳边琐琐碎碎响起的交谈声吵醒了马薇薇，一开始他以为那是耳机里的音乐采样，直到他听清了那两个正在交谈的一男一女在说的是什么。

“浮尸……那水鬼杀人了……”

越是听，马薇薇越是抑制不住自己在这无聊的车厢里成倍增长的好奇心。他摘下了耳机，抬头看到了正说话的两人就在他不远处，男的指着头顶悬挂的电视绘声绘色地说，女的不时倒吸一口凉气，不时应和。

他便抬头去看那电视。

接着才想起他自己并不认识几个大字，只能竖起耳朵听电视里那语速极快的主持人在说点什么，还好，有刚才那个男人算是在更详细地解说。

“那尸体就是九月二十九号被发现的，那水鬼在自己忌日那天杀的人，第二天尸体才被打捞起来。”

“天哪，他……他是怎么杀人的？”

男人朝电视扬了扬下巴，示意她看新闻中放出的监控。马薇薇也紧盯那屏幕入迷地看着。

事实上却是那乌漆嘛黑全是噪点的监控录像根本看不出什么来，仿佛是当时摄像头的信号被削弱得几乎接收不到信息似的，马薇薇眯缝了眼也只能勉强看清那座桥的护栏的一个模糊轮廓。桥上隐约走过来一个秃头的男人，喝得醉醺醺，马薇薇怀疑即使那所谓的水鬼没有袭击，这个人也会自己走着走着就进了河里去……

然而更奇怪的事情就是发生在此时，大块暗红色的光斑从监控录像中一闪而过，随即所有的画面全都消失，屏幕中一片漆黑。

约莫过去了三四分钟，摄像头才重新拾回画面，这时的大桥上却已经空无一人，录像画面中的噪点也全都消失了。


	2. 贰

打电话联系上中介以后，对方表示会给他提供个住处，这是马薇薇想不到的。他差点就以为自己非得露宿街头了，至少是大城市嘛，就算桥墩底下或者快餐店后门的环境都不会差到哪去的咯。

反正他穷成这个鬼样子，打劫的盗窃的看到他都会懒得动手。

列车刚播报了停车通知，他迫不及待地就从车厢昏昏欲睡的一片拥挤的人群里闯出去，左右开弓地推人，像猫在餐桌上把盘子推下地给自己开路。礼貌？乡下小子可不知道什么是礼貌。

最后再扶着护栏纵身一跃，反正他也不喜欢走楼梯——完美落地。

眼前所见的一切，就是B-953了。他从乡下来的，从未见过这样的繁华景象。看到眼前层叠的川流高架桥，马薇薇几乎一阵头晕目眩。他花光了自己几个月以来的积蓄坐上了这趟列车，第一次离开了自己居住了十七年的云星小村，踏足这萨戛儿说的所谓“大城市”。

马薇薇看了一眼中介发来的地理坐标，放下手机，还是感到迷茫。一百种颜色的光线几乎要迷了他的眼，车站的电视都全息投影……他第一次见全息投影，傻得不行地在那一直看，尽管正在播放的是汽车广告。

路过的人或多或少都发现了车站出口这个盯着全息屏幕一直傻站着看的脏兮兮小孩，侧目打量，嘲讽几句又走开去，才使马薇薇突然意识到这有些难堪，把兜帽戴上，低着头走向车站出口，刚下意识地伸出手想叫计程车，就听旁边有女孩在偷笑，声音压得极低地和同伴指指点点。

一开始他只是觉得烦，直到她们越笑越大声，马薇薇皱着眉头瞧了一眼，才发现她们笑的是自己。

女孩们注意到他凶狠的眼神，脸色顿时变得惨白，假装若无其事地走开了。

像个凶狠的老虎崽子。

马薇薇沮丧极了，才想到她们嘲笑的是自己叫计程车的方式，极其不自在地收回手，在裤缝上摩擦了一阵又垂到身侧，好像他从未做过这个丢人的动作似的。

眼睛慌乱地四处打量，才发现原来在B-953，所有叫计程车的人都是在旁边的机器上操作的。

就算是终于坐在了计程车里前往目的地，他脑子里也还一直被动地调出着刚才那两个女孩嘲笑他的画面。

想也知道司机看到他灰头土脸的穷酸样以后会是什么表情，马薇薇索性上车前就严严实实地戴上了宽大的兜帽，脸也一直朝向窗外。

好在计程车行驶上高架桥后，窗外的景色还是很美的。

琼宇高楼，流光溢彩……大概就是这么回事了吧。

坐在车里一个劲儿从窗往上看，也连一栋楼的顶层都看不到，只知道正坐在这飞驰于川流高架桥的计程车里，能感觉到自己仿佛一直在向天际而去那样无限升高，逐渐接近这霓虹映照的紫红色天空，铁灰的烟囱伫立在高楼的顶端，直插云霄，烟雾与空中的稀薄云层融为一体。

然而所有对于这座城市的幻想，都在他见到自己在这座城市的住处时被摔得粉碎。

电梯停下后，他跟在中介后面走出去，差点就傻了。

中介是个浓妆艳抹的中年妇女，脾气坏得很，看到他惊讶又失望的神色时，脸上写满了厌恶。

“小乡巴佬，你知道多少人拼死拼活只为在这里谋求一个床位吗？”

“可是这、这……”

这也太夸张了。

原来那所谓的“住处”，实际上是一个只有密密麻麻的六边形金属桁架组成的庞大立方体，放眼望去竟一面墙也没有，仿佛是一个银色的巨大蜂窝强行塞入四周的摩天大楼所组成的狭小空隙中。

至于住在其中的人，竟也是如同无数只工蜂那般，一个人占据着一个六边形的空间。

而他这才意识到自己现在乘坐的电梯也是镶嵌在这“蜂巢”中的，走出电梯，就会发现自己正在其中的某一层，狭窄得仅容一人通过的走廊连通了同一层的各个房间。可想而知这样的一个狭小床位能有何隔音与隐私可言。

这是蜂巢，这是蜂巢而已，不是人类的……巢穴。马薇薇想着，手心里都冒出冷汗。

甚至有一瞬间他的心里打起了退堂鼓，想要扭头就跑，逃离这里，哪怕是回到他来到之前居住了十七年的小村子。

“你们说好给我报销路费——”

“不是跟你说了已经报销了吗？自己去查银行卡啊，小小年纪要求这么多。”

马薇薇心里这才松一口气，星球运输那费用把他卖了他都承担不起。

这女人婆的语气也是够差的，和他刚刚咨询时那耐心和善的语气简直是天壤之别，烦得要死。马薇薇甚至想报复一下她。

“这是你房间的钥匙，明天早上六点直接来工作。你要是敢迟到，中午就会有人来你的小窝赶人。”

激怒他是一件很轻易的事情。马薇薇只觉得暴力因子此刻正在他的血管里加速流动，中介话还没说完，他的拳头都已经攥紧了。

不，他不能打她，否则他立刻就会失去这个工作机会。

中介白了他一眼，没发现什么异样，扭头就想走，在马薇薇狠狠用肩膀撞了她一下的时候尖叫着骂了两句才走远。

马薇薇看着她离开的背影，等人走远了才展开手掌，他已经顺到了这女人钱包里的几张票子。

“啐！”

吐了口唾沫，他跺着点脚走向自己的房间。

把包往床头一放，他就算是把家当都安置好了。再把自己的床单扯出来随意铺开，外套折起来垫在下面，这床就铺好了。马薇薇一头倒在床上，猫一样伸懒腰。伸完以后趴着不动了。

过了好一会，才想起要给萨戛儿打电话。

“嘎子哥……”

“终于到了？”

“嗯……你生意怎样？”

“挺好的，你好好休息。”

马薇薇哼哼两下不出声了，但又没挂电话。

“薇薇？”

他还是不出声，手指抓着床单，忍了好一会，发现自己还是忍不住眼泪。

“薇薇别哭。”

“我没哭！”

“帮你擦擦眼泪。”

“我才没哭！”

薄薄一墙之隔的那边立刻传来一个男人暴怒的声音，叫他别喊这么大声。

萨戛儿在那边也绝对听见了这声吼，想到这里，马薇薇脸都红了。

“哥要是把你娶了就没这么多破事了。”

“滚啊！……”

大叫到一半他才突然想起自己必须保持小声，尾音霎时的减弱几乎像是猫叫。

“行，有人欺负你再打电话给哥。我忙去了。”

“哦。”

马薇薇狠狠戳着屏幕上的挂断键，把手机往床上一扔，又倒回去，完全没意识到自己的腮帮子鼓得像萨戛儿包的包子。

这几天在列车上醒醒睡睡却总像睡不够似的，马薇薇在床上趴了一会儿，就意识模糊，四仰八叉地睡着了。

第二天马薇薇是从床上跳起来的，还好他昨天睡得早，现在这个点惊醒也可以赶得上公交车。

公交车，大概是他来到B-953这几个小时以来见过的最熟悉的东西。果然不管是大城市还是小县城，总有一群人对公共交通的需求是一直都是不变的。

他知道自己要去工作的地方是赌场。鱼龙混杂的赌场。

在来到这里之前，甚至是在坐上公交车之前，他都还没感觉紧张，直到此时此刻。

那赌场是设置在地下的，他得坐电梯到负……妈的，负十层，为什么这地方有负十层楼啊。

刚进门就有股人造的冷风扑面而来，把只穿了件单衣的马薇薇吹得一缩。四下打量，才发现是来自自己头顶上的中央空调。

有钱人可不就是吃饱了撑着嘛。

他现在是在大厅里，也许是还太早，室内漆黑的，只能隐约看到几个麻将桌和斯诺克球桌，一个客人也没有，就有个大爷正在角落里借着唯一亮着的一盏灯的光目不斜视地拖地，当他没进来似的，也不怕他是个小偷。

“您好，我——”

大爷慢吞吞地伸出拇指指向左的门，头也不抬，更是一言不发，只机械地继续着手上的活儿。

马薇薇抿了一下嘴唇，感觉这地方阴森又奇怪，还是走向了大爷指的那扇门。

都到这地步了，总不能打退堂鼓吧？

那门竟一推就开了。

门后别有洞天，他往前走了几步，错觉自己是在二楼，因为向下看就是巨大的天池，这才清晨的时间，天池旁边的观众席上竟就已经坐了不少人。这令他不禁好奇难道是有人要在这天池里表演什么。

马薇薇决定先去找和他接头的人，也许他就要在这里直面他的老板了。

他走了快一圈才找到走下天池的楼梯，直接从观众席连接到他刚才所在的“二楼”。

然而他刚走下去没几步，就被人从后面扯住了兜帽。这个动作大概能算得上马薇薇反感的动作的前三，几乎算得上一点就炸。

扯住他的人肚子上立刻挨了他一拳，却纹丝不动，还是能像拎小鸡子那样提着他。马薇薇知道再继续挣扎下去只会让自己看起来更傻。

他被提着，只有脚尖点地地一路走到观众席最后一排后面的阴影里才被放下。刚被放下他就恼怒的跳起来去看刚才敢提着他走了一路的人。

好吧，是一个满脸横肉的高大男人。他本来都已经做出了一副不好惹的表情，这下脸都僵硬了。

“来做打手的小鬼就是你？”

这语气只让马薇薇想一拳捶上去。但他可不敢动手，只能绵羊似地“嗯”了一声。

“打赢有一万块，打输没命。八点开始，自己看着办。”

“操，什么？”

他手脚都开始冒出冷汗，这他妈可不是之前在中介那咨询到的“打手”。当时那女人婆给他说的是提供食宿的赌场打手，他还以为不过只是保安之类的，从早混到晚，处理几个杂碎就完事。

几乎是同时他就想起了自己刚才还没下来的时候俯视就能看到的巨大天池，那个天池……居然就是给人比拳用的。

视线艰难地越过男人的肩膀，他在这观众席的最后一排都能看到天池边缘隐约的深红色血迹。

“小乡巴佬听不懂人话？”

马薇薇咬牙切齿，暗自捏紧了拳头。

“我知道了，先生。”

那男人便冷笑一声，走开了。

接下来发生的一切，是马薇薇这辈子的又一场噩梦。

拳击手套是马薇薇悄无声息地溜到后台拿的，拨开厚重的漆黑遮光帘，后台更衣室空无一人，他没能有幸见到自己的对手。

希望那些人能他妈有点良心，看在他才十七岁的份上不要随机找来一个重量级壮汉。他一点都不想被人捶成肉泥。

比赛开始的钟声响起时，饶是他一直躲在后台做心理准备，还是本能地浑身颤了一下。

“有请全城著名的重量级选手——螳螂先生为我们拉开今天的第一场拳击比赛的序幕！且看他今天是如何与蝇量级的小鬼对决的！”

遮光帘外响起的呼喊几乎是如同翻涌的潮水，像是在迎接他的死刑，嘲笑他的必然的不堪一击……外面什么时候居然已经有这么多人了？

根本没人会在乎他是谁吧。

在场的这些人，在今天来到这里之前也就已经心知肚明了这就是一场外面那所谓的螳螂先生的暴力宴会，这地下十层突然暴毙一个没人要的小孩，又有谁会在乎呢？

没等他真的做好准备走出去，遮光帘就被人一把掀开了，进来一个工作人员一言不发地就大力箍住他的手臂把他往台上扯。

我还能怎样呢？

马薇薇被推上拳击台，他才意识到这天池四周拉起绳子围住就成了个拳击台，而四面八方都他妈只能看到密密麻麻的人头，无数双眼睛聚焦在他身上，从他身形显露的那一刻起，人群兴奋的呼喊就从潮水变成了海啸。

接着他看到了自己的对手，绰号是螳螂先生的拳击手……见鬼，比刚才拎住他衣领的那个男人还要高大。

只看一眼螳螂先生胸口上青筋暴突的肌肉，他就有想要在这众目睽睽之下拔腿就跑的冲动。

同样大小的拳套，套在对方手上显得还小，套在他手上就显得他看起来更加营养不良。

这里在场的每一个人都盼着螳螂先生把他活活打死，疯了般呐喊叫好着。裁判吊儿郎当地靠在一个角柱上，也是好整以暇地瞧他，嘴唇一动就宣布了比赛开始。


	3. 叁

这种地方的黑心拳击场根本没有规则可言，除了斗牛般的你死我活的斗争，就是单方面的虐杀。

螳螂先生挥舞着手臂冲过来，就从下方勾拳像是想要直接将他掀翻，明显是后面这种情况。

早就料想到自己不可能接住这个拳头。马薇薇在他以爆发的速度冲向自己时就做好了躲开的准备，整个人蜷起来往旁边就地一滚，螳螂先生扑了个空，连他的毛都没碰到。观众立刻发出疯狂的呐喊，马薇薇听到其中夹杂着几声“打死他”。

毫无疑问刚才扑空的动作已经激怒了螳螂先生，要是再挥过来一拳，保不齐马薇薇不再这么好运气了。那个力度一旦捶到他脑袋上，让他昏迷绝对是分分钟的事。

好在马薇薇很机灵，看对方岔开腿站着，拳头收在下巴下方两侧的动作，他尽管这之前对拳击一无所知，还是有模有样地学了起来。

至少能吓唬吓唬他……

“来啊。”甚至于不要命地挑衅道，翘起一边嘴角。

萨戛儿之前就跟他说过，他这个表情欠打至极。

螳螂先生维持着基本站姿在原地低低弹跳，他提心吊胆地根本猜不到什么时候会被攻击。

他只能试图先发制人地冲上去，向对方的门面刺拳，却被竖起的两边小臂轻易挡下了，只打到螳螂先生坚硬的肌肉上。对方纹丝不动，他却反被弹开了半步。虚张声势的防守被他自己轻易打破，马薇薇额头滚下豆大的汗珠。

他现在唯一能做的就是尽量使自己不要被打死，才能化解对方的招数，然而刚才用尽全力又被弹开那一下已经消耗了他不少精力，再多扛一拳他可能就被打飞了。

螳螂先生只想对他使猛劲，招招都预备着把他往死里打，马薇薇只能一直躲闪，感知到自己的体力正在持续被消耗着。

甚至于在他根据自己脑子里仅有的拳击相关的信息，学着后滑步躲闪时用力过猛把自己掀翻了，脊背狠狠摔在地面上疼得他下意识地蜷缩了起来，裁判兴奋地跑到他身边，伸出那只令他无比厌烦的手比划着数字。

“5——4——3——”

妈的，居然只数五声。

只见螳螂先生没打算因为他倒地而停止进攻，直拳自上而下迎面而来，马薇薇吓得瞳孔放大，狼狈地往侧面滚了几圈才踉跄爬起来，又是朝他已经淤青的腹部而来的拳头，这是想直接将他打飞出场外。

妈的，用他唯一比较靠谱的弹跳力搏一搏吧……

萨戛儿最喜欢调侃他跟只猫儿似地喜欢到处乱窜，还没什么他跳不上的地方。

瞅准了螳螂先生朝他腹部出拳时下盘压得低，他在对方的拳击手套即将要碰到自己腹部皮肤上的那一刻骤然收腹起跳，壮硕的男人一时收不住力气，受到惯性向前直冲，他找准了时机堪堪跳上了对方的颈椎上。

操，他做到了。

螳螂先生被他踩在脚底下，颈部扭曲着了无生气。

“5——4——3——2——1！下面我宣布，冠军是这位无名的小不点！”

裁判将他的右手高高举起，观众喧闹非常，有讨论他是什么来头的，但更多是可惜他没被螳螂先生弄死的。

这些人根本不在乎拳击的过程，而只想看到血腥的结局，释放心底暴虐的欲望。

然而这一刻胜利的喜悦冲昏了马薇薇的头脑，他根本没来得及想自己的体重并不能将健壮的螳螂先生置于死地。

观众们诡异地安静了下来，他却没能察觉到这异常之处。

后脑传来剧痛，马薇薇眼前一黑，还没意识到发生了什么就面门朝地地摔在地上，失去了意识。

*

鼻尖嗅到刺鼻的烧焦气味和腐肉的味道，而马薇薇对这气味无比熟悉，熟悉到了警觉的程度。也许是身处的环境过于密闭，这里的二氧化碳浓度仿佛极高，令他难以呼吸，且周身闷热，焚尸炉的热量在这环境里能形成热浪向他席卷而来。

这些人见鬼的已经把他当做尸体处理了。

他使出自己最大的力气挣扎，却顶多只能将双眼睁开一条缝隙，手脚疼痛得像是已经被截肢，动弹不得，他只能隐约从模糊的视野里看到一片黑暗中焚尸炉的火光。

“救……”

他自认坚强，却可能并没有那么的坚强。他快哭了，却连眼泪是否已经流下了脸颊都无法感知。

不知道处理他这批尸体的人什么时候就会来，他还必须在处理尸体的人到来之前赶紧逃跑。可是……可是……他现在连动都动不了啊！

我不要被扔进那里活活烧死！

“嘘……别紧张。”

这突然响起的一把陌生嗓音仿佛是救世主在向他发出信号，可过了第一反应，马薇薇就开始怀疑这是个故意要给他补刀的变态，在把他扔进炉子里焚烧之前还要先摧毁他的意志。

但是他怎么可能不紧张。要是他能动，他早拔腿就跑了。

可他只能发出唔唔的声音，他也看不清刚才说话的那人的脸。

一只冰凉的手碰了碰他的脸颊，说冰凉也许还不够准确。冰凉，且湿透，仿佛是从冰冷的水底伸过来的手。这令他费解，在这么干燥闷热的环境下这人的手竟会如此湿冷。

过了一会他才发现，那人的手是在擦拭他的眼泪，一下又一下，他竟真的在这样的安抚下变得平静。

“你会出去的。”

他才意识到，这嗓音低沉而温柔。

马薇薇的喉咙里咕噜咕噜地只能发出点呜咽声。

“我知道，这样很痛，几乎要夺走你呼吸的痛。”

冰冷的手从他的脸上游移到他头上，指节陷入他的发间轻轻梳着，持续安抚着他。马薇薇拼尽全力想要看到这是谁的手，视野却总是模糊，像有一片絮状的白雾蒙在眼角膜上。

“你会出去的。往你现在的七点钟方向一直走，可以通往地面上，别四处看，没什么好看的。”

“为什……”

“这里的东西都很恶心，你会被吓到的。”

“我才不会……”马薇薇虚弱无力地反驳道。

头顶传来一声轻笑。

“后会有期。”

冰凉的手离开他皮肤的最后一刻，他隐约看到了这只手的主人是什么模样。

瘦削，长发的发尖源源不断地滴着水，似乎是老气横秋的一副面孔。可那五官的模样他怎么也看不清。

他也看不清这男人是怎么离开的，仿佛是他恍神了一阵，就不见了踪影。他的视野也奇迹般变得清晰起来，尽管浑身上下还是一动就痛。马薇薇敢肯定自己现在肯定满身满脸的淤青和肿胀，狼狈不堪。

马薇薇尝试着坐起来，然后撑着地面跌跌撞撞地站起，浑身的骨骼都仿佛是散架了之后复又被拼接起来的一样令他难以适应其存在。

这时他才注意到这个狭小封闭的区域隐约闪烁着昏暗的惨白的灯光，似乎是天花板的某一处装着接触不良的灯管。反正这也只是个有焚尸炉的停尸间，谁会去在意这里的灯亮不亮……死人又、又不需要灯光……

越是想，才十七岁的马薇薇就越慌，他自己吓自己，尽管知道自己只要走出了这个鬼地方，焚尸炉那边的火光和空气里弥漫的若有若无的尸臭气味就都和他没有干系。可潜意识这东西它偏不分好坏，马薇薇越是叫自己别去看，他心底就越好奇。

那句轻声的“别四处看”似乎突然在耳边响起，总算多少抑制住了几分他的好奇心。

好吧，七点钟方向。

马薇薇浑身僵硬地转了个头，往准确的方向走去，果然发现在那处的黑暗里是有门的。谢天谢地。

然而不曾想他刚走出几步，左脚就似乎踩到了什么软了吧唧的玩意儿。

操，好像是……

尽管知道此事继续往前走才是最理智的选择，马薇薇还是忍不住往脚下看了一眼。

是一根断指。距离断指毫厘远的地方就是一只正在被白花花的大蛆啃噬的手臂……手臂……连接着森白光照射不到的地方，若隐约现歪斜扭曲的脖颈上脑袋的轮廓。

灯光闪烁了一下，更远的阴影处也突然被照亮，眼球已经腐烂的眼眶里爬满生蛆，紫黑的舌头耷拉在腐败的嘴唇间。

闪烁的灯光又暗了。

马薇薇杀猪也似地尖叫了一声，撒丫子就跑，只感觉得到自己一直在上坡、上坡，剧痛的双腿仍机械地带动身体狂奔。

他甚至记不起要喊“救命”，而是傻逼兮兮地一路跑一路喊，也根本顾不上黑心拳击场的人听到了他的声音是否会把他捉回去杀了。

等到终于从通往地面的洞里钻出去以后他才发现现在已经是晚上，紧接着就朝距离自己最近的那个人跑去，也没心思想着去分辨这是谁，只晓得那一头的金发在黑夜里特别亮，足以让他一眼就看到。

“啊啊！——”

是的，这样喊着，他就冲了过去。

金发的男人吓得手上拿的酒瓶子都抖了一下，洒出来不少，立刻回头来难以置信地盯着不知道从哪个犄角旮旯里钻出来的小孩。

他扑了过去，以为自己会扯住男人的裤脚，却是被抱了个满怀。

“操，冷静点，小家伙。”

然后马薇薇才意识到原来他的腿脚早就软了，现在整个人站都站不起来，身体没有滑到递上去只是因为自己已经被男人抱着托住了。

“放轻松，我是警察，你可以慢慢说。”

他拽紧了男人身上的警卫服，手里全是汗，发着抖喘了好久才把气喘匀，可脚跟还是打飘的，没能站稳，警官就一直好脾气地搂着他，手在他背后轻轻拍着试图让他平静下来。

“喝点吗？哦不，你还是未成——”

酒瓶子被一把抢了过去，只见马薇薇吨吨吨地往肚子里一顿灌，警官目瞪口呆地看着这个半大的发育不良的小孩把自己刚刚才喝了几口的酒全吞了。

还好今晚开的这个不是白的，度数也不是那么高。

“谢谢你……谢谢你警官……”

他刚差不多恢复正常的声线还微微有点抖。

“我姓詹，詹大海，你别管我警官警官地叫了。”

马薇薇没有吭声，搁他怀里的脑袋看起来很乖。詹大海瞧着这小孩挺可爱的，愈发对整件事开始感到好奇。

“家离这儿远吗？送你回去，回头你再打电话约我做笔录。”

“……我没有家。”

詹大海一愣，心想这小孩身上的信息量真是大得很。

“那要不你现在跟我来警察署吧，虽然也远，不过先在我值班室睡一晚上，笔录的事我们慢慢说。”

怀里的小孩软绵绵地“嗯”了一声，跟着他上了巡逻车的后座。

詹大海把车倒出来，就一手握了方向盘一手拨了号码，从后视镜看见小孩整个人瘫在后座上，借着路灯灯光看到那白白的皮肤上大片的淤青和伤口。

接着电话就被接通了。

“老戴，没睡吧！”

他尽量压低了一点音量，瞥见小孩没有什么大的动静才放心。

“没呢，案子有新进展了？”那边说，传来窸窸窣窣的一阵衣物摩擦声。

“我捡到个小孩，准备带去做笔录。”

“我现在过去，你等我穿个衣服，泰勒睡着了我得轻点。”

“不急，我先送他去我值班室，吃点东西打个盹啥的。”

“成。”说罢挂了电话。

酒精仿佛在马薇薇的胃袋里冒泡发酵，他才想起来自己今天早上啥都顾不上吃，现在又已经是深夜了，空腹灌那么多酒精，把他五脏六腑都烧得不行。

“唔……”他难受得蜷了一下，詹大海立刻就注意到了。

“没吃东西？没吃东西还抢我的酒，有你受的。”

马薇薇艰难地下了车，夜里风大，还凉，吹得他眼睛都睁不开，头发都要被刮跑了，冷风穿过单薄的衣物胡乱割在皮肤上，胃里又烧得厉害。

“詹警官，慢点走！……”

“噢，不好意思。”

哗一声，厚实的外套就搁他身上披着了，还带有成年男人的体温，接着就是突然搭上后背的一只手，揽着他走。

马薇薇脸上发烫，詹大海却丁点异样也察觉不到。


	4. 肆

詹大海开了值班室的灯，招呼他坐，又去翻找冰箱。

自己身上还披着那件厚实的警服外套，却看到詹大海只穿了件衬衫，马薇薇欲言又止。

“你等会儿可以睡我床上，”詹大海从冰箱里好不容易拿了个冷冻的三明治出来，搁微波炉里烤了拿给他，“嗯？咋了的脸这么红？”

这叫他怎么回答？马薇薇拘谨地摇了摇头，想到詹大海仍在一瞬不瞬地瞧他，觉得自己脸皮都要熟了。

还好詹大海没多在意，给自己取了瓶啤酒，就坐在电脑椅里一口口灌。

“怎样，要不要和我说说刚才是发生什么了？”

那蓝眼睛里有温暖的笑意。

“……发生了很多事情。”

“嗯。”应了一声，詹大海拿起支笔，却没催他，而是给足了时间让他自我调整，只低着头刷手机。

「到哪了？啤酒不够了，路上带一听来。詹。」

“我本来是云星的，前天才到这里。”

“啊？你是云星的？”

“嗯……”

马薇薇局促不安地啃着三明治，饿得肚子疼却还是因为身处陌生的环境和面对詹大海的尴尬感而强制自己小口对待食物，以至于垂着眼睫的模样弱小而无辜。

身上的卫衣和运动裤早就脏兮兮的了，脸面青紫。

詹大海瞥了一眼搭档发来的骂骂咧咧的打趣话，心不在焉地灭了手机屏幕，心情复杂。

“其实吧，”詹大海欲言又止地，思索着合适的措辞，“这儿真不是个什么好地方。”

“那你去过云星吗？”马薇薇心想夏虫不可语冰，虽说霜星是云星的卫星，但两个星球的发展水平绝对差了一个世纪。

“嗯，我去过的。刚入职那会儿只能做点星际警察这种吃力不讨好的活儿，简直就没下过飞船，唯一一次下船就是在云星。”

明明星际警察听起来这么帅。

“怎么这样啊……”

要是詹大海没去过云星，说出这种话倒正常，但他似乎对云星的情况也很了解。

“因为你还太嫩了呗，小不点。”

“我没有！”

詹大海咯咯地大声笑了，马薇薇觉得怪好听的。

“来这里打工？”

“……嗯。”

“但凡这儿做生意的，光是听到你的口音，他们就会让你吃亏了。不是钱少就是活多。B-953无商不奸。”

至此，可以说马薇薇的梦想已经碎裂了。小孩觉得鼻腔有点酸，在椅子里蜷了起来抱着膝盖，头一低，热热的金豆豆就顺着脏兮兮的脸蛋滚下来。

詹大海才发觉这话对于一个只身一人上这个资本家的城市谋生的孩子来说太直白了，直白得残忍。

这是个老毛病了，可他就是不知道该怎么改。挠了挠头，还是想不到该说什么。

戴格罗一进门就看见了正缩在椅子里的小孩，马薇薇逆着光，他才没看见小孩脸上的青紫和泪痕。

“嗨，晚上好。”他把啤酒递给詹大海，顺手就拿出一瓶揭开。

“晚上好。”疏离冷淡地，尽管马薇薇觉得自己现在已经用尽全力来假装成没事的样子了。

“进行到哪步？”戴格罗凑过去看詹大海面前屏幕还亮着的电脑，笔录表格却是空的。

见他搭档不说话，戴格罗才意识到哪儿不对，看向马薇薇，发现小孩也在看着他。

马薇薇假装无所谓地收回了目光。他已经看清了这是个高瘦的男人，深色的头发很短，脸颊两侧都留着鬓角胡，跟詹大海一样都是有纹身的警察……他过去以为警察都不能有纹身的，就像萨戛儿说的入伍当兵的人一样。马薇薇觉得挺有道理的，不然要是便衣了，人家都认不出来他们是警察了。

“操，谁他妈把你打成这样的？”

小孩万万想不到戴格罗居然几步就走过来抬起他的脸打量他，被吓了一跳，膝盖也忘了抱着。

“是我自找的。”

“老詹你那啥万花油呢？”

“搁这儿呢，”詹大海说完就伸手去够书架夹层里那一小瓶药膏，突然想起来哪儿不大对，“不是，你这……人家还没洗澡，不能擦。”

“对对对，你先去洗澡，有啥等会儿再说，在那边。”戴格罗指了指值班室角落的独立卫生间。

“啊？我——”小孩局促不安地扯紧了自己的衣角。

“客气啥，老詹他柜子里有新毛巾，你可以用。”

根本就不是这个问题好不好……这……

尽管马薇薇现在确实觉得身上已经脏得他想把自己的皮给扒下来。

但是这也太难为情了。

悄悄看了一眼詹大海和戴格罗，见两个警察完全没在意，已经开始看起了城市地图，他才轻手轻脚地缩进浴室里脱衣服。

马薇薇冲着热水发呆。

他们真好……

浴室的门几乎没有什么隔音，外面两个人说话的声音也大得明显能听出来不是什么警方机密，马薇薇于是把每一句话都听得一清二楚。

“前几天那个监控你看了没，我本来以为是媒体故弄玄虚把那节有鬼影子的片段剪了，整出个特效什么的挡起来，结果我后来去调了母带，发现本来就是那个样子。”

“对，我怎么处理都弄不掉，不是人为的。”

“奇怪了妈的，B-953多久没出现可以影响监控的鬼了？”

“我入职十年了都没见过。”

“我也是。”

马薇薇一边轻轻擦自己粘了灰尘的伤口，疼得龇牙咧嘴，一边竖着耳朵听他们的谈话内容。愕然发现居然和他那天在星际列车的小电视上看到的那段桥边水鬼杀人的录像，觉得脊背发凉，呼之欲出的好奇又让他有点兴奋。

“我这段时间一直在查这鬼生前的身份，”过了一会儿响起的是詹大海的声音，还有琐碎的翻文件的声音，“过去一个世纪的时间曾经在这条河里溺死的人。”

“一个世纪？霜星的历史也没比一个世纪要长到哪去。”

“唉，是啊。”

“那你找到了什么有效信息不？”

“没有，连是男是女都找不出，嘿嘿。”

“哈哈哈哈。”

笑完，两人就不再说话，只剩下键盘敲击和翻书的声音，明显是等着他洗完澡出去。想到这里，马薇薇更觉得不好意思了。

衣服其实还脏着……但他顾不了那么多了。马薇薇擦干身上的水，把衣服套回身上，出去的时候发现果然两个人都同时盯着自己。

“小家伙，你叫啥名字？”先是詹大海问他。

“马薇薇。”

“啥……啥？”

“人家都说清楚了，马薇薇，是吧？”戴格罗嚷嚷。

“哪个薇啊？咋的男孩子还起的叠音名字。”

“……蔷薇的那个薇，我不会写。”

最讨厌的就是被问名字了。小孩咬了一下嘴唇。

詹大海明显地愣了一下，才把他的大名输进表格里。

看他那不自在的样子，两个大男人都不知道怎么着，要夸这是个好名字那得多违心，要顺口夸他可爱，这又是个男孩子。

戴格罗虽然有点好奇他父母取了这么个名字的原因，又肯定不好问人家，只能憋着。

为了缓解此刻诡异的气氛，戴格罗把那瓶万花油塞进小孩手里，马薇薇小小声说了句谢谢。

“行，那你把来龙去脉都说一下，刚才被这家伙突然打断了。”

“喂！我刚来的时候还看到你把人家问哭了！”

“……我可以开始说了吗？”

“噢对，笔录要紧，笔录要紧。”詹大海装模作样地把旁边堆积成山的档案收起来。

“一开始我是联系中介来的，他们说可以包吃住，只要我按时上班去给他们做打手，上班地点就是刚才那条路旁边的写字楼，但是是在负十层。而当时我还没察觉到哪儿不对，就顺着门摸进去了。”

“啥中介，你还有名片吗？”

马薇薇于是把侧面已经被摔了一条小缝的手机拿出来，手指头在屏幕上划拉几下，调出个名片的照片给詹大海看。

“老戴，有点眼熟。”

在旁边盯着地板发呆的戴格罗凑过去，看到那名片的照片眯缝了眼睛：“是很眼熟。”

“像不像上次雷老爷子出警回来跟我们说的那个晦气的号码？”

“他当时好像就开始调查了，一直以来都陆续有失踪人口，但是因为没什么规律，咱不管，别的分部更不想管……”

“唉，是啊。”

“哦对，那啥，小朋友你接着说。”

马薇薇心想难道这两个人平时都是这样断案的吗……看起来就效率很低的样子。

“本来我以为像是中介和我一开始说好的那样做个保安之类的，但是那里和我接头的人说是要我去参加拳击比赛。我的对手很高大，这也并不是真正的拳击比赛，他只是想把我打死。”小孩下意识地瞥了一眼自己手臂上的伤口。

“简直荒谬！”

“然后你就被揍晕了？”

“才没有，我把他打倒了！”

戴格罗听完，笑嘻嘻地发出一声怪叫，手里的啤酒被捏得汩汩地冒出来滴了满地。

“可他们加害我，我完全没想到就在我赢得了这场比赛后的短短瞬间，会被从后方袭击，然后我醒来就只看到……”想起自己不久前才刚从什么鬼地方逃出来，马薇薇陷入思绪里没发现自己说着说着就停了下来。

“看到什么？”

詹大海只顾啪啪打字，没察觉到小孩的异样，直到戴格罗搡了他一把，才见马薇薇脸色都白了，抿着个嘴唇，眼睛朝下看着。

“对不起，詹警官。”他说道，垂头丧气地。

“这没事，”戴格罗把空了的啤酒罐子远远地投进角落的垃圾桶里，“你啥时候感觉好点了都随时可以联系我们，刚才的信息已经足够让我和老詹把他们的锅都端了，踢烂他们的屁股。”

詹大海翻了个白眼，没理他，却是笑了。

“你介意把合同复印件发给我们吗？这很关键。”

小孩点了一下头，直接伸手进口袋里摸出一张折得小小的纸。

“原件都在这里呢，反正我是不打算再去了的。他们现在估计也把我当死人销毁档案了。”马薇薇无所谓地把那张奠定他命运的轻飘飘的纸递了出去。

“操，这个，这不就是上次雷老爷子从一个失踪男人的短信上查到的机构吗？一模一样。”

盯着看了一会儿，戴格罗顿悟似地从自己的电脑里调出之前雷局长留下的笔录。

“11A号失踪人口？”

“对。我也记得这个编号。11A的笔录中有一段就是回应求职信息的，同样也提到了打手。他们难道不会换一下说辞？”

“雷老爷子调查的这几十年来的失踪案，总好像有几起是这附近就断了线索的，八成就是这幢普通写字楼的负十层有问题，保不齐都是被骗去做拳击手了。消费生命，取悦观众。”

吞吞吐吐地，小孩开了口：“我觉得确实是这样，我醒来的时候发现自己已经被扔在了他们的陈尸地。”

詹大海惊愕地瞧着他，才联系起了马薇薇当时见到自己就逃命一样冲了过来的原因。

“……我再也睡不着了，”细瘦的手放在他那一头混乱的、尚未干透的金红色卷发上烦躁地挠，“现在我一闭眼就都是我躺在一堆腐烂的死尸中动弹不得的场景。”

“哦，操。”戴格罗垂下了头。

“我大概是一个他们没有预料到的意外。也许是因为命大，”马薇薇说到这里，顿了一下，“其实我能感觉到我已经死了，我记得我的后脑和脖颈已经被捶碎了，但是我还是在那个地方醒了过来。现在没觉得头疼，像轻伤。”

“这就很奇怪，薇薇，”詹大海眯缝起眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛像是能洞穿人的伪装，“你有什么没告诉我们？”

“老詹，”戴格罗伸腿踢了他一下，“问太多了，这问题和地下拳击场的关系不大。我们以调查为主，明天亲自混进去看。”

“我可以告诉你，我确实有没说的，但是你们能先回答我一个问题吗？”

“嗯。”詹大海盯着电脑屏幕，似乎是还有些淡漠地回答道。

“如果你们捕到了刚才说的那个水鬼，会怎么处置他？”

詹大海皱着眉头没说话，等戴格罗开口。

“按以往的超自然刑事案件处理，送它们去该去的地方，反正不是人的世界。”戴格罗说道。

“我来告诉你实话吧，”詹大海关掉文档，转过身来对小孩说，“它们中的绝大部分会灰飞烟灭，和人的魂魄不同。”

“就没有别的手段吗？”

“呃，其实也……”鉴于自己的搭档把话说得过于直白而没有回寰余地，戴格罗已经隐约察觉到了马薇薇的情绪已经在崩溃的边缘，企图圆自己善意的谎言。

“按照现在的技术，没有。”堪称残忍地，詹大海接了话。

戴格罗叹了一口气。

“不准！”小孩下意识地叫道，甚至没来得及意识到这已经将他自己摆在了盘问中的劣势境地。

“哦，为什么？”

马薇薇开始觉得那双蓝色的眼睛有些冰冷了。

“那只水鬼救了你，对吧？”

小孩逃避也似地蜷起来，又一次抱住自己的膝盖。

“我不知道……有一双手，冰凉湿冷，一直在滴水。但他安抚我，告诉我要怎么走出去。我不知道是不是你们说的那个鬼……毕竟水鬼那么多。”

他太在意了，以至于永远无法忘却，也无法说服自己这是一场梦或幻觉，所以最终他还是和人说道了这件事。倘若那只救了他命的鬼因为自己现在把事情说了出来而被杀死，他这辈子都会痛苦。

然而木已成舟，詹大海已经问出了最关键的部分。

“看清模样了？”

“没有看到他的脸，只知道是个男的，很高大，留着长发。别的没了，能说的就是这些了。”

“原来如此。”

戴格罗有时候简直想把他这个牵扯到案件就冰冷得不近人情的搭档开膛破肚看看他到底有没有心。

“詹警官。”小孩咬了一下嘴唇，嗫嚅着说。

“嗯？”

“我想加入你们的调查组。”

詹大海愣了几秒，脸上居然又恢复了那温暖的笑模样。

“可以啊。”

“操，你疯了吗！他还是个小孩！”

“老戴，基本没有几个人有和鬼交流的能力了，刑侦部门多少年招不到一个？我们管超自然事件全都需要工具辅助才能做到这点。”

“那只是因为他当时差点就死了，人的气息已经很微弱才会看到那水鬼。”

“可那只水鬼救了他，这又怎么解释呢？”

戴格罗简直要气炸了，又确实无法反驳现在这两个一个愿打一个愿挨的家伙。

“薇薇，这个案子很大头，事成之后雷局长不会亏待你。之后我们还能帮你找个正经工作，具体怎样你问老戴就行。”

“我操你这家伙！行行行……”戴格罗说完，都气笑了。

“那我需要来上班什么的吗？”

“不用，咱局子会给调查组拨款，我等会儿把钱打到你账上，你按照自己的步调调查。”戴格罗媷了一把他的头毛。

“谢谢你们。”

“谢我得了，别谢那个冷血动物。”


	5. 伍

赶上末班车回到他三平米的小窝，马薇薇忽然觉得一切都变得不一样了。他不知道这算是幸运与否，也选择了没有告诉萨戛儿。

第一件事就是去走廊尽头的公共盥洗室把脏兮兮的衣服洗了。一边洗，一边出神地想着关于那只他脸都没看清的鬼的事情。

为什么要救他……马薇薇挠破头都想不到他这一文不值的命有什么值得被救的。

当晚他做了一个梦，梦里他住的这个“蜂巢”里每一个人都死了，腐烂在自己的床上，他可以注视到每一个人腐烂的姿态，从远处看去，密密麻麻的“蜂巢”里每一个六边形的框格都像住了一只正在蠕动的蜂蛹，看得他头皮发麻。而当他的意识不受控制地游移到距离“蜂巢”极近的地方，才看清为什么这些人从远处看上去如此像蜂蛹。只因为他们的尸体已经被生蛆覆盖。

他想逃离这恐怖的境况，然而他此时却好像只是一片在空气中漂浮的意识，也并非在用双眼注视这个世界，仿佛自己是一条没有眼睑的金鱼，无论如何挣扎和试图切断视觉，那令人头皮发麻的场景就是不会自己消散。

有些时候无论感知到的“事实”如何荒诞，人都不会意识到自己是正在做梦。直到猛然的一阵下坠感，场景崩塌，视野陷入一片黑暗，马薇薇才从冷硬的床铺上惊坐而起。冷汗覆盖的身体由于过长时间的肢体蜷缩而发麻。

看一眼时间……他居然差不多睡了整整一天。而现在才傍晚五点多，透过床位的栏杆看去，天空已经渐入黑暗，对面巨大的“蜂巢”如同深渊。

却没有和梦中的场景重叠。马薇薇拿起水杯吞咽一口，就着床头的小镜子打量自己。

唉，脸上还有点青青紫紫的。后背和胳膊更是不用说了，他看都不想看。

浑身痛。

现在就收拾收拾去调查吧。事实上光是想到成为了重要案件调查组的成员之一，马薇薇就觉得自己很了不起了。

手机上有一条詹大海在早上发给他的简讯。

「小家伙，今天我和老戴去调查地下拳击场的事了，别担心。詹。」

他想了想，只回了句“谢谢”。发完就抱着手机发呆一会儿，也不知道自己在想点什么。

把所有的情绪收回时，他已经搭了公交车，跟着手机里的地图机械地走了很久，恍惚间就站在了那座桥上。

不是金色的川流高架桥，却因为这处的地势比较低，站在桥上抬头就能瞧见头顶的川流高架桥，仿佛将无数鳞次栉比的水晶柱似的楼房用金色蚕丝堆成的线条强行分隔开来。

连接着旁边他刚经过几百米的地方的是他根本数不清有多少层的工贸，浅紫色的全息屏幕在四个侧面都无休止地播放着广告，最低一层进去就是宽阔的大道，慢悠悠地似乎有浓郁的烟火钻出来，打散霓虹，扭曲了后方的灯光。耳边隐约听到好几种他不熟悉的语言正在叫卖，声音层层叠叠，忽强忽弱，忽远忽近。他听着，魔怔也似地朝那边走去，越是靠近，那馋人的食物气味就勾得他胃里的馋虫越是咕噜咕噜地叫。

这声音让他感觉有点不好意思，习惯性地把兜帽戴上了。仿佛这样就能让他逃避这声音是自己肚子里发出来的这个事实。

马薇薇才晓得，这里的大道一路延伸的方向，就是美食城……

小孩儿的天性还是馋的，兜兜转转了半天，眼睛也一直没从烧红的烤肉和海鲜上离开过，最后却只咽了口唾沫，再馋也顶多给只自己买了个小蛋糕。

他坐在长椅上一口口啃着，等天色慢慢地完全暗下去。

手机突然响起来，把他吓了一跳才手忙脚乱地去接，顾不上手指头还沾着奶油，慌忙伸进嘴里啜干净了就抓起手机接电话。

“请问是？”

“马薇薇，我是老戴，”他一愣，听着那声线里似乎有掩盖不住的得意，也不知道是不是错觉，“告诉你个好消息！”

马薇薇一时间还真想不出什么对他来说才算得上是“好消息”。他从来没听过什么“好消息”。

“你那一万块奖金我帮你追回来了，今天跟老詹去瞧了，他们那生意早就衰落，根本不成气候。拿着你的档案威胁两句，他们就招了哈哈哈。”

他刚想开口答谢，那头戴格罗的声音就渐渐小了，隐约还听到詹大海的声音。

“薇薇？”

“啊，詹警官，谢谢你们。”

突然意识到现在和他说话的是詹大海，马薇薇还是有点没来由的紧张。

詹大海似乎是笑了一声：“已经让他们把钱打你账户里了。案件的事情怎样了？”

他心虚地沉默了，脸色发红，盯着旁边中餐馆房檐上的橘色小灯笼使劲儿瞧，没听见詹大海说什么，倒是先听见戴格罗在旁边大声嚷嚷老詹你他妈别问那么多，跟一小孩子急个啥。

“不是，我这——”然而詹大海刚说了几个字，电话就被强行挂断了，马薇薇举着手机还没反应过来，想着应该是戴警官把手机抢回去了。

愣了一会儿，他立刻速度快得跟个正在放气的皮球似地飞向烧烤摊买了两个热狗。

这钱是他自己赚来的，他拿命赚来的。马薇薇觉得自己真是个男人。

再说了，食量不大的，才不是男人呢。

夜色愈发浓郁，美食城的人渐次多了，马薇薇才终于决定开始今晚的工作。虽然他自己也不知道从哪里开始入手比较好……

转风了，他拢紧单薄的棒球服，一步步顺沿通往那座桥的路逆风而上，被吹得像只寒风里哆嗦的鹌鹑鸟。要不是来这里以后第一次把胃袋填得这么满，他都能把自己冻死。越是走，便发现越是接近这片地段，人烟就越是稀少。到了桥头的地方，已经见不到行人，这段路两侧也没有路灯，却奇异地能借助头顶上至少十层楼距离的川流高架桥的金色流光看清前路，由上至下的打光只显得此处更像是一片被遗弃了良久的荒地。

来往的车飞驰而过，亦像是不愿多作停留哪怕一秒。

顺沿这桥走去，马薇薇看到大坝上的水位线，接着就是桥边缘有一段向下延伸的阶梯，略有些陡峭，扶手低矮，朝下看才发现是连接着被冷风刮出波纹的宽阔河面。

那河，也许是略微有些宽了，也许是他略微有些小了，像海，在黑暗中的颜色能吞没了一切鎏光。

马薇薇小心翼翼地摸着扶手走下楼梯，直到双脚踩在已经干透的泥沙里，转身便看到满寄生植物的桥底，再向前走，便是一片漆黑的遗址。那破败的模样令他止住了步伐。腐烂的桥墩旁停着一辆烧烤餐车，车轮子和链条都完全锈蚀，招牌是薄薄的一片金属，字迹模糊不清，偶然被风刮得哐当响。

从宽大的桥底下穿过，可以明显地看出这里是已经废弃的市场。宽大的玻璃窗户上碎裂出蛛网的痕迹，窗框积满灰尘。

马薇薇好奇地走近了一点，才看清那扇宽大的玻璃窗原来是个橱窗，里面的展柜上放着干干净净的几只小玩偶。粉色的兔子玩偶坐在角落里，没有看他，没有看行人，凝视着虚空中的一点，一尘不染的布料像将它与这处无人打理的遗址分离开来。

这场景令他心里涌起一阵难以名状的失落，他收回目光，退了几步。

然而蒙尘的玻璃上好像多了些什么变化，马薇薇条件反射地抬头看了一眼，就见到那橱窗的倒影里突然出现水草般纠结又啪嗒啪嗒滴水的深色长发，盖在苍白的皮肤上。

小孩吓得大叫一声拔腿就跑，仿佛和不久前的场景完全重叠，他也没想到自己转身的时候奇迹般地没有和那在橱窗上留下倒影的玩意儿对撞。

他跌跌撞撞地冲上楼梯，差点被贴着桥边缘飞驰而来的车撞飞。原本再往前走几步就可以站得住脚，偏偏那车早就发现了他，远光灯晃过，司机死命地按下喇叭，硬是把马薇薇吓得一哆嗦。一波未平一波又起的惊吓中，他下意识地退后几步，半个脚掌踩在最高那级的楼梯边缘，整个小孩向后倒去，喊都来不及喊。

最后一刻，马薇薇脑子里顿时浮现出自己磕着楼梯一级级滚下去脑浆乱流再飞进河里染红河水的场景。

那一万块他连用的机会都没有了。

然而在他的躯体完全失控的瞬间，一双微冷的手托住了他，把他扯到马路牙子边上才放开。

马薇薇大脑一片空白，机械地转过头，却先是吸了满肺的二手烟。

救他狗命的人靠在栏杆上，指尖的香烟在黑暗里闪着点红光。

烟雾散尽，马薇薇才看清那张脸，老气横秋的淡漠模样，还有细细的烟雾从他那张宽大又极薄的嘴唇间溢出。

深蓝的眼睛也是淡漠的，那样盯着他，没有什么情绪。

居然……又是这样遇到他的。虽然这次总算是看清他的脸了。

“嗯？”

是的，就是他的声音，与他濒死那时听到的那把嗓音一模一样。

“谢谢你。”

“嗯。”

水鬼说，瞥了小孩一眼，继续抽他的烟。

该死，他根本不懂要怎么跟这家伙搭话。他就是没理由地紧张，心脏砰砰直跳，仿佛这在他面前的不是一个陌生男人，而是、是……

马薇薇阻止自己再想下去。否则那也未免太奇怪了。他将自己这一系列奇怪的心理反应全都归咎于自己被他救了两次狗命，觉得欠了人家太多。

他看上去比詹大海还高……

“还有上次也是，”小孩几乎是嗫嚅着说，“谢谢你。”

好怕他又说道“嗯”，然后再也没有下文。

“你还记得呢？”

水鬼轻笑了一声，手指掸下一片烟灰。

“记得……”马薇薇努力把通红的脸埋进衣领里藏着，好像这样就不会被发现他本来被风吹得冷冰冰的脸现在烫得要死。

“但你没听我的话，还是到处乱看，叫得像一只被踩到尾巴的猫。”

烟被水鬼烧完了，烟屁股扔进河里，这意味着最后的一层屏障——缭绕在他脸上的烟雾也没了，幽深的眼睛毫无遮掩地直视马薇薇。

他简直想立刻在这个世界上蒸发掉。

这时刻，水鬼却突然离开一直倚靠着的栏杆朝他靠近过来，马薇薇几乎心跳骤停。

“特意来找我？”

水鬼低着头问，瞧见他那金灿灿的小脑袋上的发旋。

第一反应就是赶紧扯个谎，可好像又不是很敢欺骗他。

“嗯，那就是特意了。”

而谁又会没理由地就来找一只鬼呢……想也知道是什么理由了。马薇薇伤心地想。他并不想以水鬼的敌人的立场出现，他只想像是认识普通的朋友那样真诚地和水鬼建立信任。

加入调查组也根本不是为了捕捉水鬼，而是为了摆出证据说服詹大海，老桥的水鬼才不是厉鬼。

“我叫马薇薇，”小孩抬起头直视水鬼的眼睛说道，掩耳盗铃地想着对方听不出他的声线还紧张地颤抖，“你呢？”

水鬼竟露出了难以置信的神情，鲜活得像是个活人。

“你问我？”

“就是……你生前的名字嘛。”

“啊，从来没有人在乎。”

“可是我想知道。”

水鬼沉默了很久，久得马薇薇觉得仿佛又过了半个世纪，却见他只又从牛仔裤口袋里抽出一支烟点燃。

“我叫伯崖。”

“噢。”小孩想了想，发现自己根本不知道是哪两个字。

“崖是悬崖的崖。有机会写给你看。”

“我其实不识字……”

“嗯？你不是学生吗？高中生？”

“我才没有长得很像高中生那种蠢东西！”

“可是高中生识字呀。”

马薇薇说不过他，腮帮子都鼓了起来。

“那你的名字里是哪个薇呢？”

“……蔷薇的薇。”

伯崖皱着眉头的同时咧嘴笑了，马薇薇看着那表情几乎要以为他不是个鬼。

“还取了个女孩名字。”

“你就当不知道它是女孩名字不可以吗！”

“我忍不住。”

伯崖深蓝的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，小孩竟不觉得毛骨悚然，只眼神疯狂躲闪，假装不知道正被盯着打量着，更也不敢抬眼去看。

“脸红什么，没见过男人？”

那气氛实在是过于诡异，马薇薇毫无处理的眼下状况的经验，只不知为何觉得伯崖有种说不上来的不同。

“才不是……”小孩的手指紧张兮兮地搓着裤缝，试图把话题引到别的地方去，“刚才是不是你吓我，在橱窗那里。”

似乎是想起小孩逃命似地狂奔的模样，伯崖笑得呛了一口烟。

“嗯，是啊。”

“不许笑！我跟你很熟吗？”

水鬼收了声，嘴角却还是翘着。

时间过得比马薇薇想象的要快得多，他发现水鬼其实是一个很能闲聊的家伙，马薇薇能想到的话题他都能扯上几句……好多句，从城市历史到音乐，到完全是他知识盲区的内容，伯崖都能谈。

“我自己的唱片机是我上了大学之后才买的，在这之前我一直都是借我姐姐的用。”

马薇薇羡慕得要死：“我啥都没有。”

他不知道的是，他趴在栏杆上盯着因潮汐而翻涌的河水时沉默的脸在伯崖看来文静又乖巧，金红金红的卷曲发丝被风扬起，挡住眼睛，小孩心烦意乱地甩头。

刚甩了两下，一只手就罩了上来，摸他的脑袋。

“啊！你干什么！”忿忿瞧着把他当小动物一样摸个不停的伯崖。

“来我家，我给你瞧瞧。那是我以前用赚的稿费买的。不过还没用多久，我就死了。”

这句话里的要素过多，马薇薇一时不知道要说些什么。

“不是，你还有家？”

过了一会儿，马薇薇才想起最不符合常理的那个要素。

“怎么不能有了？”

“可是你是鬼啊。”

“旧房子，他们不敢拆。每隔几年都有房地产商想来把那片区域夷为平地，但他们雇来的人都有去无回。”

小孩听完，吓得脸都白了。

“你……”

“终于知道怕我了？”

马薇薇还是不能缓过来。他有点难以接受这个事实。

他本来有点想说“我还以为你是一个好鬼”，但他自己也不知道“好鬼”的定义是什么，难道此时此刻在他面前侃侃而谈、毫无恶意，还救了他的命两次的伯崖是厉鬼？

“天晚了，早点回去。”

摸他头发的手没有拿开，他觉得那手微凉的触感简直无比接近人类。

有时候他不得不承认他喜欢被摸脑袋的感觉，虽然每次萨戛儿搓他头，他都会大喊大叫。

“不想走啦？”

马薇薇小声囔了句才没有。

“你随时都可以来找我的。只要你来到这座桥，想见我的时候就能看到我了。”


	6. 陆

四十多年前的九月二十八号，这个日子没有被太多人记住。

而四十多年前的霜星也只是在云星政府的组织下被建造出的一颗宜居卫星。被重点扶持发展的城区和野草般自行生长的乡村并存在这颗比云星要小得多的星球上。一大批拓荒者乘坐着最廉价的星际列车不请自来，不过是从一个星球的村庄去到另一个星球的村庄。

伯崖曾经在旧书市场找到的某本书里就翻到过类似这样的叙述。他读的是音乐相关专业，却什么书都会看。

而他也正是出生在这些村庄的其中一家，毫不避讳地说，父母比及其他人家要有文化，仿佛就注定了他的学仕之路是走得最远的。

发觉自己与其他男孩的不同之处却并没有那么早，尽管他认识韩可可已经七八年。

六岁的某天，他还赤着脚在河边的淤泥里捉泥鳅，那本是和往常没什么不同的日子。他不经意间头一瞥，看见他家隔壁的隔壁新建完工两三个月都没人住的小平房前停了辆面包车，接着就陆陆续续地一大家子下了车来。不过，这没啥新奇的。

伯崖坐在石头上打算歇会儿，把挖出来的螺蛳塞进裤兜里。

那天的太阳不是很毒，穿过层层在高处遮罩的阔叶洒在身上，伯崖眯起了眼睛，思绪不自觉地放空。

几乎所有人都想和他做朋友，但事实上他往往只想……一个人待着，不管是看书还是自己在河里玩都好。

或者，就在这里睡着。今天的阳光让他感觉自己仿佛拥有了叶绿体般能从中汲取能量。

在他即将迷迷糊糊地入睡时，却似乎有什么挡住了他的光。一开始他以为是有一只鸟停在了枝头上，没太在意。

可他既没有听到翅膀扑棱的动静，也没有听到鸟叫声，反而似乎是若有若无的有呼吸的声音在离得很近的地方响起。

但是他哥他姐都不会这么幼稚，应该是错觉。

然而被挡住的光线越来越多，伯崖开始意识到不对劲，就睁开了眼睛。下一秒他跳了起来，把低头看着自己的男孩吓得也是一跳，两人的额头狠狠撞在了一起。

伯崖一阵头晕目眩，等视野里斑斓的光斑全都消失以后才看清他撞到的是谁。

一个留着短短的蘑菇头的棕色皮肤小家伙，戴着副眼镜……不，眼镜已经，呃，被他撞歪了。

“哎哟，抱歉啊，我那是下意识的……”

伯崖把男孩拖过来在旁边并排靠着河边长满青苔的石头坐下。

男孩的头发黑亮黑亮，带点自然卷，伯崖觉得他不说话的时候坐在那儿就像个文文静静的女孩子。

他说他叫韩可可，家里是做生意的，今天才搬来这里住。小不点一样的家伙，话也不是很多，伯崖越看越顺眼。

当年的B-953仅有初步开发的城镇，何况是此处一隅，落后得与云星的农村都并无区别。然而在这样的年代敢于来拓荒的人，后来的几十年内都混得很不错。

其中也包括了他的父母，和韩可可一家人。

然而总有些什么，像是根深蒂固的种子，在穷困时就遵循历史而深深地种进人心里，永远不可能连根拔起。

六岁的伯崖尚还意识不到这一点，即使是在七八年之后，他意识到了自己与其他男孩的不同之处，也尚还没有太多的概念。

他所唯一知道的，就是韩可可在田径比赛后虚脱地倒在地上，他过去扶起那具汗津津的瘦小身躯时莫名其妙就汇过浑身上下的一阵颤栗。

“呜呜，伯崖，”韩可可整个人都压上他的肩背，并且半点察觉不到他的异样，“我再也不参加田径了！”

“那要是我叫你去呢？”

“你自己去嘛，真是的……你说真的？我考虑一下吧，如果你觉得我这次表现还算不错的话？”

伯崖看着他那张剧烈运动过后涨得通红的脸，却是还有点别的些什么意思地盯着时，刚好看到一颗晶莹剔透的汗珠顺着韩可可的额角滑下，滑过一边细长的眼角，男孩便伸手去抹了一把，浓黑的睫毛上立刻散布了更细密的汗珠。

什么时候韩可可那张木讷的脸已经长开了……在这之前，伯崖似乎并没有发现他的发小竟有一双这么勾人的眼睛。

这个念头刚冒出来的时候伯崖几乎把自己吓到失语，好久才想起来韩可可还正和他说着话。

“我要练琴。”他搪塞道。

然而天知道他当晚就遗精了。早上起床拎着自己湿哒哒的内裤，伯崖从未感觉如此无助。

他隐约知道什么叫“正常”，比如他所见过的村里的情侣都是男人和女人组成的，比如他的梦里应当是他和好几个男孩子一起大半夜关了灯挤在电视前看的盗版色情录影带里的女主角。

甚至于他记得他们几个挤在黑暗的小房间里那天他捎带上了韩可可，每个男孩子都盯着一片肉色的电视荧屏目不转睛、呼吸加重，他印象里却只有韩可可潮红的脸，不晓得是害羞的还是兴奋的，也许两者皆有……他却连电视里那个浪叫的女人的脸都记不清。

他的梦里也正是这样的场景。梦里他的发小也并不是对着发光的电视屏幕兴奋，而是在他的身体下翻滚、扭动，如同被蜘蛛钉死的一只昆虫。

至于是哪一天，就没有给韩可可任何心理准备地掰过了那小小的下巴吻了他，伯崖自己也记不清了。

但他记得他为何会这样做——只是因为任何人都会有极度脆弱的时候。而在他十三岁时发生的一件事彻底成为了他将自己一直以来的肖想付诸行动的导火索。

他的哥哥溺水去世了。

伯崖照常来到教室里，却只是一直坐在椅子上，上课铃刚响就开始趴桌，趴到下课也纹丝不动，一句话都没有说过。韩可可怎么可能注意不到异常。

“伯崖……”

“嗯。”

扯着嘴角，他勉强地笑了一下。

“快说啊。”

“嘘，我没事。困了。”

韩可可没想到的是，他居然说装睡就装睡，真的直到放学的时候都没有理过自己。

事情的真相还是他从伯崖的姐姐那儿偷偷打听到的。尽管如此，韩可可还是不怕死地溜进了伯崖的房间里。

“你……你在哭吗？”

小傻子。

伯崖趴在床上默默地想。

“我……请节哀。我……我也不知道怎么办才好……对不起……”

“这肯定不怪你啦。”

他试图让自己听上去更轻松一点。

令他没想到的是，韩可可竟自己主动贴了过来，瘦小的身躯暖暖的，一双纤细的手臂伸过来，伯崖以为他要抱自己，然而那双手只是试图将他轻轻拉扯起来。

顺势被拉起来后，他就不想再装下去了。

“痛苦。好痛苦。”

他记得韩可可被他突然吻住时只温顺地嘤咛一声，回应了他，他就将没有任何反抗意思的发小压在了自己的床上。

门虚掩着，窗帘半开着，却无人有闲暇顾及。

少年人稚嫩的性器官相互摩擦着，昭示初尝禁果的欢愉，青涩美好，又像浮梦般虚幻。那样单纯，没有真正的情色，而仅仅是原始的欲望驱使着，亦无关对错。

他们从未觉得、也从未意识到这是“错误的”，乃至厄运到来的那一天，已经是伯崖进入了大学，而韩可可即将成为一名打工仔的时候。

伯崖不曾责怪他的恋人没有在学业上和他达到一样的高度，他不愿意、也不可能这样做。尽管这意味着他就将要离开这处他从小到大土生土长的狭小村子，与韩可可分隔两地。

在又一年他离开村子将坐上前往大学城的列车的那天，一切本应平静，而他在收拾好行装后，却没见到像过去的三年里那样早早就答应了要来送他的那个人。

明明他今年就要毕业了，这是他最后一次离家前往大学，韩可可居然也不表现得兴奋一点……

他并未想到太多，仅仅将其归咎于那家伙的动作比较慢。然而等待到暮色时分，他察觉到了异常。倘若没有异常，放鸽子这种行为是他俩之间绝对不会发生的事情。

再过半个小时，他就要错过列车了。

伯崖在车站寄存处匆匆扔下行李，叫了辆计程车回到村里，就朝他隔壁的隔壁、那幢他已经随时都可以在脑海中描画出每一个细节的小平房奔去。

天色是已经暗沉了，他看到韩可可家里没有像往常那样开着大灯，而只有客厅里的一点点光线，奄奄一息的灯火令他没来由地恶寒，仿佛那是一个人摇曳将熄的生命。

“可可！”

伯崖喊的是他的小名。

无人回应。

后来即便是他变成鬼四十多年，也不曾后悔自己那时踢开了韩可可家虚掩的大门。

毕竟，当他看到自己的发小、多年的恋人像被拆了填充棉的布娃娃那样趴在地上，而其父亲就在旁边站定，手上的擀面杖一角还沾着干涸的血液时，他说不好是自己毁掉了这个家庭，还是这个家庭先毁了他的恋人。

印象里韩可可很少和伯崖提起过自己的父亲，很少的几次，说着说着他就会哭起来，伯崖心知在他父母和韩可可父母的眼里他们只是关系亲密的朋友，他自然没有权利对别人的家事指指点点。他曾唯一能做的就是让韩可可窝在自己怀里哭够了，才好一点。

但他就算再迟钝，也知道韩可可的家庭并不美满，酗酒的父亲，怯懦的母亲以及与他同样是这个家庭的受害者的兄弟姐妹。

伯崖知道这样的家庭在霜星的城中村里并不少见，反而他的家庭……他也许算是很幸运的。

场景回溯到韩可可趴在地上失去知觉的模样、那支已经变得满是血污的肮脏的擀面杖。而顺着那黑红的棍棒向上看去，伯崖即使是在亲手将这个男人杀死之后，也无法忘却那天那双布满红血丝的瞠大如铜铃般的双眼。

擀面杖不经意间甚至指向了地上的碎裂酒瓶，四五个，已经变得稀烂。趴在地上的男孩卷曲的黑发间的玻璃碎屑昭示了他酗酒的父亲的暴行。

“您无权打他。”

他尽量使自己的声音听上去平静一些，手指已经在裤兜里不动声色地摸着手机键盘拨打急救号码。

“滚出我家，你这个恶心的同性恋。而他和你一样，我只是在惩罚我自己的儿子！”

冰冷的眼神直射男人扭曲的脸，却不能穿透那癫狂分毫。

他离开了那间平房，而他在屋外那片他和韩可可初遇的小池塘旁又是听了一出医护人员和韩可可的父亲的激烈争吵。

当晚，他的恋人抢救无效死亡。

他的姐姐说他发了疯，错过了列车，人没有去大学，甚至连行李都没有拿回家，而是骑出了他哥生前至爱的那辆漆黑色摩托。

“再见，我爱你们。”

“伯崖！你回来！回来！……”

由此，便罔顾姐姐在原处歇斯底里的哭喊，将摩托点了火，像一团黑色的火焰喷射而过，他骑出了村头，汇入桥上的车流。而四十多年前九月二十八号的老桥，还叫作岚桥，而不是老桥。

那天的岚桥几乎没有车流，迎面而来的寒风没有任何阻拦，针或刀似地刺痛他的皮肤，令他几乎失去知觉。

不，也许他在看到韩可可破布娃娃一样趴在地上没有生命体征的模样时就已经失去了知觉。

而他只是一个学生，他什么都做不到。伯崖不能将死去的恋人救回来，甚至不能让这个命案中的凶手付出应有的代价。

以往他也曾这样搭过韩可可，那双细瘦的手臂会环住他的腰，软软的脸贴在他肩膀上。正是在这样的夜里，码数却是和夜色一样温柔，而不像此时此刻，油箱里几乎是正在燃烧，马达轰鸣如雷霆万钧。

此前他从未载着韩可可往这个方向来过，他更是从未见到过岚桥的尽头。

仪表盘的指针已经指向了顶格，他也还是紧踩着油门。没有路灯的墨黑夜色里，漆黑的车身、他飘飞的长发与黑暗合为一体，如同射往地狱的离弦之箭。

他清晰地知道自己正在做什么，尽管他已经逐渐无法感觉到自己的肉体，仿佛他已经是无质量的灵体。

再长的路，也有走到尽头的那时刻。

他自然明白，却也不可能为此停下。

直到飞驰的车身撞断岚桥尽头的桥梁，冲进了彻底的黑暗，仿佛在空中划出带有火星的幻影，再坠入水中，如同骏马跳崖。

那一天正是四十多年前的九月二十八日。


	7. 柒

马薇薇有意看了一眼桥头，只见印着“岚桥”两字的石碑已经被风化侵蚀得不成样子了。

“后来你就变成这个样子了吗？”

“我并不想得到我会变成鬼，然后亲眼看着我的父母和姐姐在我死后不久就离开了这个村子。”

听完这句话，马薇薇坐在长椅上，一句话都说不出来了。

“怎么？”

“这太孤独了……”

“嗯，还好，我习惯了。”

“没有结束的那一天吗？”

“结束？你觉得对于一只守着这处遗址的老鬼来说怎样算是结束？灰飞烟灭？”

马薇薇哑口无言，他说不上来，灰飞烟灭听之过于悲伤。毕竟，若是人的魂灵，才是会在另一个世界永生的。

“一定会有办法的。”他坚持道，尽管这话说得连马薇薇自己都不太相信。

“这么关心我啊。”

操，又来了，又是那副让他感觉……怪怪的样子。小孩心里有点发毛，屁股往长椅的另一端小心翼翼挪过去一点。

伯崖叼着根烟，还是盯着他。

“你、你的烟是永远都抽不完的吗？”

“别转移话题，小家伙，”伯崖没怎么动，只伸手抖了一下烟灰，马薇薇就因为以为他要靠过来而吓了一跳，“你转移话题的技术太拙劣了。”

天哪，放过我吧。

“只是例行公事。”他强自镇定，只能这么回答道，却完全没发现自己已经把所有的目的都在一句话里抖搂得干干净净，甚至冒着失去水鬼对他的信任的风险。

“……哪来的公事？”

马薇薇脸色都白了，在心里骂自己真是蠢得要死，把最不该说的说出来了。

周遭的气氛顿时变得冷凝，旁边不远就是涌动的河水，这时那河水看上去像是快要结了冰。他就算再迟钝也感觉到了身边的气温骤降，而那正是鬼魂特有的物理影响之一。

“好啊，”水鬼嗤笑一声，“你是来调查我的？”

眼看情况不对，小孩浑身上下进入了戒备的姿态，肌肉紧绷，随时准备要站起来就跑……能跑多远就跑多远。

然而他才刚一站起，水鬼就挡在了面前，马薇薇吓得退了两步。

他真的好高。

“把话说清楚，否则我能让你永远走不出这片废墟。”

鬼打墙！这绝对能在萨戛儿跟他说的所有鬼故事里排到“马薇薇最怕的鬼故事前三”之一！

“你太孤独了，我只是来陪你。”他假装刚才什么话都没说错，耸肩并冠冕堂皇地说道。

“骗鬼呢？”

“就是骗鬼啊……”

伯崖寻思这么多年了再大胆的人都不敢这样跟他说话。

“被我救了两次，胆子就肥了。”

而这水鬼的情绪变化得也未免太快，上一秒还险些把河水冻得结冰，下一秒那张老气横秋的脸上就只剩下了无奈，只像个失意的年轻人。

奇迹般的，气温回升了。马薇薇的鼻子后知后觉地打了个喷嚏。

“多穿点，你穿太少了。”伯崖叹了一口气，掀起他的领子来看，果然见小孩只穿了里面的一件单衣和卫衣。

“我没钱买衣服。”

“那准备靠调查我赚钱？”

“啊……差不多吧。”他怎么可能猜得这么准？

“反正上次你在那幢写字楼的工作辞了就好。那根本算不上什么工作，都是用人命在做生意。”

他居然知道这么多，简直像自己的一举一动都逃不过这水鬼的眼睛一样。

“录音没用的，薇薇。”

“你、你在说什么？”

伯崖板着脸没说话，过了好一会儿小孩终于在这寒冰般的气场压迫里把自己吓出了一身冷汗，可又碍于他自己那死要面子活受罪的尿性，梗着脖子不说话。

“刚才我扯你衣领的时候一眼就看到了，录音笔不是那么好藏的。除非你塞在那儿。”

不小心被发现了还好说，可后面那句话什么意思？

马薇薇有点不解，悄悄去看水鬼现在的表情，却见对方一脸似笑非笑，见他看过来，视线还往下移了移。

又是那种无处不在似的令他发毛的眼神！肯定不是什么好事。

“……哪？”不管怎样，他还是有点好奇。

“你很想知道？”

“明明是你说得神神秘秘的！”

“你知道进监狱前，罪犯都会把钱藏在哪里防止搜身吗？”

即使是到了这个时候，小孩也完全没有发现自己被下了套，为了不表现得那么愚蠢，他假装这是个很简单的问题似地思考，甚至没有注意到伯崖不知何时已经伸手进他的卫衣口袋里掏出了他的录音笔。

“行了别想了，让我们来听听你录到了什么。”

马薇薇气得大叫一声，伸手去抢，但水鬼怎么可能让他抢到，从一只手抛到另一只手再伸长手臂，马薇薇就必须得整个人扑过去才能够得到了。

但他也顾不了这么多，一番下来马薇薇只知道自己被一只鬼耍得很惨，无论如何都要扳回一局。他于是一边腿跪上长椅，一边腿绷直了蹬着地就往前发力，手臂也伸长到极限，屏着呼吸，脸都憋红了。

“你还真敢扑过来啊。”

事实证明根本没有什么是马薇薇不敢的，何况是在了解了这个鬼的底细了之后，简直好像不把伯崖当成鬼了似的。

然而从水鬼的角度看过去，除了那包子一样的脸有点出汗有点泛红看上去很好吃以外，就是薄薄两层衣服随着小孩伸长手的动作而向上被拉扯露出的那一小截莹白莹白的腰。

就算是他偶尔会飘去红灯区随便晃晃，也没见过这种差不多要贴到自己面前来的活色生香。

他就把冰凉的鬼手贴了上去，正好在马薇薇那截裸露的腰上。

那冰凉的诡异触感差点把小孩吓得飞起来，再就是失去平衡而压到水鬼身上，竟然感觉压到的就是活人的身体，还伴随着一声闷哼。

他挣扎着要爬起来，可伯崖已经打开了他的录音。

出乎意料的事情发生了，他所能听到的竟只有他自己的声音，像是在对着空气自说自话，剩下的就只有底噪和轻微的电流声，安静得令人心底发慌。这才让他毛骨悚然地再次意识到，是的，伯崖是鬼，他是鬼。

“懂了？”

马薇薇一时发不出什么声音，过了好一会儿才缓过来，然后慢慢接受了这个事实，撑着长椅的靠背把自己从伯崖身上挪起来坐回去。

“噢，其实你想多趴我身上一会儿也没关系的。”小孩暖呼呼的体温离开了他自内而外都散发着冷气的身体，何止是不舍可以形容。

“谁要贴你啊，你冷死了。”他把伯崖递回来的录音笔一把抢走，气哼哼地收好。

他顿时想起了之前在列车上看到的那段录像带，和两位警官在商量为什么录像带有大量噪点的对话。

“……那个监控录像，也是你干的是吗？”

“如果你指的是那天被杀死的人，是我干的。如果你指的是干扰电子设备，也是我干的。”

小孩震惊地瞧着他。

“你怎么这么厉害啊？”马薇薇脱口而出。

“只有努力的鬼才能像我这么厉害。”

看小孩那个有点难以置信又有点嫉妒的表情，伯崖伸出一根冰冷的手指去戳他的脸，一边戳一边想着那白里透红的脸本来就跟马薇薇营养不良的身材不匹配，肉还特别多就更离谱。

马薇薇不耐烦地拍开那只冷冰冰的鬼手。他现在觉得真相已经无比明显了，甚至可以说这个案子根本是一个没什么好调查的案子。在伯崖和他说了自己的故事后，他更是觉得这个水鬼的结局绝不应该是灰飞烟灭。

但是这样他更无法和詹大海交差。慢慢地，好像是他把自己和詹大海两人的立场摆在了对立面。他想要伯崖能一直存在下去……或者找到点别的什么办法，反正绝不可能是被当做其他的鬼那样被驱逐。

“伯崖。”

“嗯。”

“我确实是来调查你的……但是一开始我只是想知道那天是谁救了我。”

“你没给警局管捉鬼的那些人卖命？”

“怎么可能！那样你会死的！”

“我以为所有人都盼着我赶紧消失呢。这样岚桥就不会再不时多出来个‘水鬼杀的’死人，附近繁华商业区的人也不用因为怕有鬼混进人群里而提心吊胆，堤坝旁那片随时都可能被洪水淹没的废墟也可以拆迁重建了。”

“不准，我会救你的……”

“我都救不了我自己。而且，你知道吗，就算是没有警方的介入，我也有一天会灰飞烟灭。”

折让马薇薇想起小时候看过的好几个不同文化里的守护者传说，无论是何种形态的守护神，都拥有属于自己的一批信徒。那些信徒会跪坐在神像下祈祷，定期带去供奉，由此才能让他们信奉的守护神永葆自我的力量，神庙的香火才能生生不息。

而伯崖尽管像极了这片无法被夷为平地的遗址的守护神，却充其量也只不过是个水鬼罢了。他虽死后也在岚桥存在了四十多年，却就像一盏灯，若无人添灯油，就总会有光芒耗尽的那一天。

“说不定将来的某一天你再到岚桥来，就无论再怎么呐喊，都见不到我了。到那天我一定永远地消失了。”

把话挑明了说，确实如此，尽管这样听来直白得过于残忍。

光是想想这个假设，马薇薇就难受得不行。

“在这之前，如果你想听的话，所有的故事我都可以和你说。毕竟消失的时刻什么也无法带去，不如多被一个人记住。”

“你不要说了……一定会有办法的。”

也许是他共情这种痛苦的模样本身就很真诚，伯崖没有再说些什么自嘲的话。

“你知道我的意思吗？你的上司，或者别的什么派你来调查打探我的往事和杀人动机，我悉听尊便。”

深蓝的眼睛乜斜了一点瞧着他，海底般深不可测。

“问呗，记事本呢？”

“那你告诉我，”马薇薇没有开始做记录的打算，心里仿佛已经认定了自己是在用命套伯崖的话，“这个问题和调查本身无关。”

“嗯。”火光在黑暗中一闪，伯崖又点了一颗烟，火光照得他嘴唇上方的那一丛浅淡胡须尤为明显，仿佛死去的时候他不是二十四岁，而是已然老去。苍白的细长手指摩擦着打火机光滑的金属外壳，马薇薇看到那外壳上清晰地刻着的就是一个“可”字。

噢，他认识的字不多，又刚好认识这个字。

这突然的发现却让他感到心底泛起莫名其妙的苦涩。他自己也说不上具体是在为什么而苦涩，是因为伯崖无论死与不死都无法逃脱于对亡故的恋人的怀念？还是仅仅想到，那个他永远都不可能再见到的、伯崖记忆里的男孩竟能被一个人记住那么久，久到记住他的人变成了鬼，然后永远地是一只鬼，就像那枚永远不会锈蚀的打火机……

得有多善良，才能换来被一个人铭记这么久。

也许他只是开始嫉妒这段情感了。但这又永远不可能发生在他身上，他只是一个旁观者、一个局外人。无论伯崖怎么说，晚出生了几十年的他也改变不了这个事实。

所以他想问的只是——

“你那天为什么救我？”

精致的五官还未完全长开，马薇薇的眉毛却已经很浓密，问出这句话的时候下意识地皱着，倒反像个幼稚的孩子故作成熟的模样。伯崖想起那天自己看到他死在地上时，这小孩就是这样的一副表情。即使后脑都被砸碎了，那死去的样子还是皱着眉头，一脸不甘。

“我经常会在这座城市到处乱晃，经过那里的时候感觉到了灵魂的波动。噢，其实经常在那个地方感觉到灵魂波动，但是我第一次在那里救人，”伯崖呼出一口烟，看向他，“至于为什么救你，因为你是我在那里见到的最年轻的孩子。”

事实上主要还是因为你特别好看。但伯崖觉得这句话明显不适合现在说。

“所以刚才拉你一把，也是想着既然上次都救过一次了，看你那个蠢样子实在是不忍心。”

马薇薇刚要大声反驳，又被揉了头毛。他还不知道这时候水鬼越说越觉得他稀罕，特别想把他扯过来抱，只是忍住了。

“你当时已经死了，脑子都流一地，白花花的豆腐似的……”

小孩伸出拳头狠狠捶他。

“我一定会找到办法让你，让你……从鬼的身份解脱。如果这样能算作是回报你。”

伯崖从胸腔里苦涩低沉地笑了。

“你暂且一试吧。”


	8. 捌

“什么叫做录不了音？”

面对质问，马薇薇眼神躲闪，耸了一下肩假装轻松：“没有搪塞你的意思……但是你听听就知道了。我录不进他的声音。”

詹大海把音频调出来，确实只能听到马薇薇一个人的声音，每说完一句话就停顿良久，便听上去不像是自言自语，而是像在和一个看不见的人对话。

“老戴。”詹大海没给出评价，只朝搭档凑过去一点，胳膊肘顶了一下。

“你不会以为人家伪造了来骗你吧？你也知道那只水鬼连很远的摄像头都可以干扰，何况是别的设备。”

“不好说，下次我们在后面跟着他去。”

“你这个……我有时候真想踹你。”

然而这段对话，马薇薇全然不知，他只知道两位警官最后讨论出来的结果是让他继续接触伯崖。

“我还问出了别的有用信息，也许你们可以直接查户口资料？”

“好的，你说。”詹大海简直是立刻就从那副怀疑的脸孔里切换了，仿佛从始至终他给予马薇薇的一直都是全然的信任。

“他的名字叫伯崖，死于四十三年前的九月二十八日，自杀。”

詹大海就开始啪啪打字搜索资料库，马薇薇瞥见四十三年前的霜星根本无人与伯崖重名，光是搜索，便直接定位到了伯崖本人。

他没有再在警局磨蹭太久，最关键的信息他已经交了出去，而詹大海还是让他无论如何都不太想在这里停留。他骗不了自己，他心里就是怕这人。既害怕，又有种莫名其妙的吸引力，而这令他对失去控制的可能感到更害怕。

马薇薇出了警局，在原地踌躇良久，却没有选择搭上去岚桥的公交车，而是去往了图书馆。

这趟公交车很空，马薇薇坐在靠窗的座椅上看着窗外变幻的景物，场景仿佛与他刚来到这颗卫星上的那天重叠。

手机响了，他才被迫从自己游离的思绪里拉扯回来。

啊，是嘎子哥。

“薇薇。”刚一接通就听见萨戛儿立刻沉声叫道他名字。

“怎么了？……”很多年了，他对于萨戛儿的心情变化特别敏感。

“你没事？我刚刚才接到一份传真，是你的死亡证明，妈的。”

“噢，那个啊，”马薇薇松了一口气，“星球之间距离比较远，所以现在才传真过去，但我早就已经没事了。”

“操，哥就说你做不来打手的，你看总得出点什么事。”

马薇薇腹诽还好伯崖救了他……不然估计萨戛儿能连夜买车票赶来这儿找他。

“是啊，我现在不做那个了。”

“啥？”

“我现在是个……猎魔人。”

“噢——”萨戛儿把声音拖得老长，小孩听得心里都毛毛的，“你还记得以前我给你买那本漫画？”

“走开！爱信不信！”

“没说我不信啊，”那边传来一声轻笑，“薇薇总要长大的。”

“我现在就在去图书馆的路上。我要变成个专业人士了。”

“你不是不识字吗？”

“我正在学！”

去图书馆的路很长，马薇薇在车上晃着晃着就睡着了，到站的时候还是司机不耐烦地摁着喇叭说已经到了终点站，催他赶紧下车，小孩才发现自己口水已经流了满脸。

小孩完全是第一次涉足这样宽阔干净的地方，整个人拘谨得看起来仿佛是有一条无形的尾巴夹在了腿间，一边想着自己肮脏的鞋底似乎会污染了这儿的地板，一边觉得这似乎有种玷污的快感。

结果马薇薇发现他确实是把自己高估了，他连图书分类都他妈看不懂。晃眼看去，偌大的安静场馆各个角落都稀稀拉拉地分布着些人，每个人都低着头专心做自己的事，不仅把他衬托得更像个小文盲，还更显得他格格不入。

也许一开始他就不应该考虑来图书馆找办法。

“喂！……嗯，嗨，请问，”他试图向守在查书机器边守着的那个一脸面无表情刷着电子书的女人求助，习惯性地粗野搭话，才意识到自己正是要向人家求助的，赶紧改口，却还是在那双透过镜片只变得更凌厉的小眼睛看过来时头皮发麻，“超自然相关的书在哪找？”

“你不会自己看？不识字？”

这一针见血的质问简直把本来脾气就烂的马薇薇气得眼前一黑，几乎是直击了他内心深处那点破碎的自尊，再在其上植入更根深蒂固的对这种知识分子聚集的场景的抵触感。

“我第一次来嘛，姐姐。”

细声细气地说完，他还拨了一把额前细碎的金红色长发。

空气似乎都凝滞了几秒，正如那个女人的动作一顿后就收起了手里的东西，随便地一招手让小孩跟着她过去。马薇薇极力阻止自己去在意这女人是什么反应……是否还是面无表情……

最后他在女人如同机器般滔滔不绝又不具备感情起伏的解说之下带走了两本大部头。而他甚至连封面上那扭曲的花体字写的是什么都看不出，更别说看懂。

大概下次来还书以后，他再也不会涉足这里了。

事实上哪里有变成专业人士的说法……都是安慰自己的。

毕竟，我本来就没什么能力。

只是胆子比较大而已。

*

这次他是在桥底不远处的公园遗址里找到伯崖的，那瘦削的鬼影伫立在高大的云杉树下，背对着他，抬着头瞧那疯狂生长的树冠。天气较他上次来的时候更冷了，水鬼吐出的烟雾在寒冷的空气里盘绕了更久才散去。

一开始马薇薇很奇怪为什么伯崖没有像往常那样第一时间就看到他，只以为这水鬼太出神了没有注意，便更走近了些。

伯崖还是一口一口抽着他的烟，仍是没有发现他的迹象。

可这时候叫他会有点……不好意思。

“伯崖……”

没理他。

“伯崖！”

水鬼还是没回头。这让小孩心里有点发毛，脑子里自动调出了他第一眼见到的橱窗上的伯崖的倒影。那张脸，妈的。

他脚步都犹豫了，下意识地往后退了几步。却没等他走多远，水鬼一边手插在裤兜里转过身，他愣是冷不丁抖了一下。然而一切正常，那家伙和上次看上去的一模一样，横看竖看都不是个鬼的模样。

那双狐狸眼也似的细长眼睛眯缝起来，透出点笑意。

“你他妈故意逗我的！”

“嗯。”

马薇薇在薄薄的一层雪地里跺了一下脚，腮帮子鼓了起来。

“一点都不好玩。”

“因为我想听你叫我的名字。”伯崖在公园里石桌边上的石凳上坐下，两条腿搭着，甩了一下挡住视线的头发，抬头吐出一口烟。

“有什么好听的啊？”

“因为你不知道四十多年都没人提醒你你叫什么名字，最后就算是你自己也差不多要忘了自己叫什么是什么感觉。”

顿了一会儿，伯崖看到他站在自己旁边，怀里却是抱着点东西：“你拿着什么？”

“我从图书馆借了点书……”小孩支支吾吾地，不好意思直说这是个什么情况。

“但是你不识字。”

“你心里面知道不就好了，干嘛说出来！”

“反正你一会儿也得求我帮你看了再告诉你上面写的是什么。”

马薇薇发出一声哼唧，把抱着的两本厚重的书扔给伯崖，两条细瘦的手臂往石桌上一撑把屁股送了上去，坐在高处居高临下地看着水鬼，在对方投过来一个疑惑的眼神时低下头吐出个红红的舌尖，自以为十分嚣张。

然而伯崖没有笑，而是有点反常地一声不吭，眼神从初始的疑惑变成无比深沉，似乎是往小孩唇齿间一闪而过的小舌头瞥了一眼。这让马薇薇心里毛得不行。

“……干嘛啊？”马薇薇有点慌地问道，他潜意识里感知到了刚才的伯崖又变得怪怪的了。

“下次不要做这种动作。”

冬天的河水一样冷冰冰的声音，加上还是命令的语气，马薇薇觉得莫名其妙又有点委屈，不甘心地就想反驳。

“我就要！”

刚把书翻了几页的伯崖忍耐地呼出一口气，刚把那股被点着的邪火压下去，才发现自己这个角度几乎是伸手就能碰到小孩那双细细的腿，还高高地搭在一起嚣张地晃荡。

天知道他现在只想把这个不知天高地厚的小崽子剥光了压在这里操。这种鬼地方十年八年都根本不会有人来，这小孩就算是叫到嗓子哑了也不会被人听见。

好歹他那仅存的属于人类的良知阻止了他当下就做出这么变态的事情，只试图将注意力集中到马薇薇带来的那两本书上。

“你还真那么想帮我啊？”伯崖似乎是随口地一问。

“那你当我多管闲事呗。”

冬日微弱的阳光在密布的云杉叶间穿行而过，照在小孩有点翘的鼻尖儿的雀斑上亮亮晶晶，厚厚的粉色嘴唇也有点噘，明显就是在不满他问出这样的话。那副鲜活的模样看得他移不开眼。可伯崖想不通他的动机，便会朝有些奢侈的那个可能性上考虑。实在是已经……太久没有人会在意他存在与否了。

“怎样……”马薇薇小声问。

“什么怎样？”

“有没有看到什么有用的方法啊？”

“哪可能这么快就找到方法，这本主要是说明灵体存在原理的。”

“啊，什么东西，”小孩倏地凑过去看了一眼，金灿灿的长发直接从伯崖手上扫过，那出乎意料的触感有点痒——伯崖快要以为自己是没有触觉的了，这样一下倒是把他这鬼都吓得抖了抖，马薇薇奇怪地瞧着他，却没怎么在意，又把目光移回那本书里，“唔我看不懂。”

“你能看得懂就怪——”一根突然伸过来指着某行字的葱白手指看得伯崖直接忘记自己在说什么，眼睛盯着那修剪得圆圆的像颗水果味硬糖的粉色指甲盖移不开目光。

“这个词是什么意思？它好像在这一页出现了好多次。”

“这个词是‘灵体’的意思。”

小孩似懂非懂地乖乖应了一声，听得伯崖心里都痒了。他都不记得自己真的还有心脏的时候是什么感觉了。

“这个也是？”泛粉的指尖戳向另一行字，微微用力就让指甲的边缘一圈都发白。

伯崖下意识地就去碰那圆圆的粉色指尖，捏起来放到另一个词上，小孩差点想收回手，却没有成功躲开。

“不是，那个词是‘遗体’，这个才是‘灵体’。”

软得像截小面包。伯崖想着，简直要忍不住要把小孩的手捉过来亲。

然而马薇薇一点都没察觉到自己已经被惦记上了，只是捏住自己指尖的那两根冰凉手指触碰到他时浑身僵了会儿。

“手还是冷，下次多穿点。”

“再冷哪有你的冷啊。”

伯崖于是抬眼冲他笑了一下。

“吃过早饭了？”

“不然我才不来找你呢……岚桥这么远。”

“嗯。”

应完，仿佛天地间就只剩下雪花飘落的声音和伯崖偶尔翻书的声音。

“薇薇。”

“干嘛？”

“你打算今天就一直待在这？”

“你就是我的工作呀，”小孩晃起了腿，“我的工作就是研究你，然后和那两个警官报备你的信息……不过如果你要是想和我说你的小秘密，我是不会告诉他们的。”

“是你想听我说我的秘密吧？”

“哼，我可没有这么说。”

“好满足你那点窥探欲。”

“我才不对你有什么窥探欲！”

“嗯，那我就不说了。你今天就静静地在这等我看书吧。”

马薇薇甚至伸出腿踢了他胳膊一脚，没等伯崖从突然断片的思维里反应过来就跳下石桌蹲到地上玩雪去了。

他并不知道伯崖心里一阵失落，却像只雪地里蹦蹦跳跳的枫叶精灵，把四处聚拢来的雪一点点堆起来，在雪地里堆出个圆圆的玩意儿。他也不知道伯崖一边快速浏览着那两本书，一边用余光悄悄瞧着他，还自以为偷偷制造弹药的举动没有被发现，嘴角翘得老高。

伯崖也不揭穿他，只假装一直在心无旁骛仔细研究那两本晦涩的玩意儿，心里也在好奇自己现在的形态是否能被雪球偷袭。

“嘿，伯崖！”那枫叶精灵般灵动的小家伙喊道，他便配合地扭头过去，就被冰冷的雪球糊了正着。

就听到小孩总算发出了得逞的一串放肆笑声，“卟”的一声似乎还跌坐到了雪地里。

“你好笨哦，哪有能被雪球砸中的水鬼啊！”

等到他把脸上糊的雪都擦干净，便看到雪地里滚动的那一团正在疯疯癫癫地笑着的火红，像铺陈的枫叶，顿时只觉得被这小孩砸一百次都不亏。

他要疯了。


	9. 玖

“伯崖，你不能离开这里吗？”

“严格来说，是。”水鬼吐掉嘴里叼着的一支柳叶，那柳叶来自于冰雪消融后的遗址，即使已经是遗址，即使建筑再破败，也无法阻止顽强生长的草木春风吹又生。

不知不觉，已经春天了。

又是一年。

而他还在这里徘徊……不徘徊他还能怎样呢？只不过去年的深秋他认识了这个此时此刻正挨得他极近却对此毫无觉察的小孩，简直能让过往的四十年里一成不变的遗址注入新的魂魄，在他毫无波澜的内心掀起惊涛骇浪.

仿佛歪脖的垂杨柳都愿为了这个小孩把背脊挺直。

“可是你之前明明……在那幢写字楼的最底一层都能救我……”

“因为那里算我的活动范围呗，再远一些我就去不了了。”他似笑非笑地瞥了小孩一眼，“你再死远一点，我就救不了你了。”

想到可能的后果，马薇薇都脊背发凉。他可不想像那天看到的地上的那滩东西一样没人管地烂在那里，身上爬满蛆。

小孩打了个激灵。

“嗯？冷？……我靠你太近了？”

“不是，嘶——”

就见水鬼伸过来一只手碰碰他软嫩的脸，故意放出寒气，在这倒春寒的二三月冷得像块冰，马薇薇甚至清晰地看到伯崖的指尖都飘起冷气。

“今天带你去别处玩。”伯崖把冰冷的鬼手往他领口里钻，还假装若无其事地说。

“你、你不要趁机碰我！”

水鬼置若罔闻，甚至不再假装若无其事，另一只手也扒开马薇薇的衣领往里钻，嘴角的弧度昭示了他很享受这小孩的惨叫声。

马薇薇觉得自己要被冻成冰棍了，缩着脖子想要逃跑，反而被对方拉扯得紧紧的。两人都没想到的是，当小孩失去平衡往后仰倒时伯崖整只鬼都压到了他身上。

吃痛的惨叫声竟被堵在了马薇薇嘴里，他感觉到嘴唇上一双更冰凉的嘴唇狠狠压了过来，但转瞬即逝，水鬼几乎是从他身上弹开，而他惊慌失措地躺在水鬼身下。

他的第一反应却是：伯崖居然亲我了。

而不是：我他妈居然不小心被鬼亲了。

他过于专注于自己的念头，并不知道的是，伯崖盯着他头发凌乱、慌慌张张的样子舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

“走吧薇薇，带你去玩，”伯崖故意用搂的动作把他从长椅上弄起来，立刻看到小孩红着脸叫了一声，“快走了，去桥上。”

“我自己能起来！不用你帮！”

“好。”

小孩站在桥上，目瞪口呆地看着伯崖凭空变出了辆摩托，而且是从黑暗里缓缓凝聚的一团雾气般的物质凝结而成的。

“你怎么做到的？”

伯崖嗤笑：“你要是知道，你也是鬼了。”

坐在摩托车后座上，马薇薇才发现这狭窄的后座刚巧能容纳下他小小的屁股，他可以往后坐，但似乎过不了多久屁股就会往前滑……无论怎样，都会让身体紧贴着伯崖的后背。而且自己似乎怎么放手都不合适，垂在两边有点傻，放膝盖上？……好点了，就这样吧，假装得更自然些。

他刚觉得自己坐稳，伯崖就一脚动静极大地点了油门，漆黑的摩托在夜色中如枪膛里的子弹一触即发，马薇薇哪还想得到自己在几秒前还想着把双手搭在腿上，伯崖油门踩到底一个加速，小孩魂都飞了，慌里慌张地尖叫，除了把手往水鬼身上一伸一搂，什么都不知道了。

“哎哟，我喘不过气了，薇薇。”

“你个鬼要喘什么气！”

伯崖没有应他，但马薇薇听到这鬼低沉地笑了，简直好像那声音就是从人的身躯的胸腔部分发出来的一样……简直好像伯崖真的有肉身。

不管怎样，他还是觉得伯崖的车速简直快得离谱，迎面呼啸而来的黑夜寒风简直像要把他的头发都拽下来，更别提喘气了，要不是伯崖挡了点，那风直接灌进嗓子眼儿里都能让他窒息。

但这坐他前面给他挡了不少风的水鬼好像一点事都没有。

哦，他可是鬼，有事就怪了。

马薇薇眼见伯崖在这超高速的情况下甚至还从裤兜里摸出来一颗烟点着，更神奇的是那烟居然也不会被这么狂的风吹熄了，只往后窜，伯崖一吐气，那烟就糊他一脸。马薇薇的视野里的视觉暂留本来就在快得离谱的车速里将所有景物都扭曲成了霓虹般的长条状，灰蒙蒙的烟雾再往他眼前糊，又辛辣又迷蒙，把小孩吓得大叫。

讨厌的水鬼就又一次得逞地笑了。

“小孩儿。”伯崖说。

“你他妈慢点会死吗！或者……或者不要抽烟！……”话说到一半，嘴张得太大，还被猛烈的风吹得语塞。

“听不清，风太大了。薇薇觉得我开得不够快？”

“不是！……啊啊啊！——”

他们已经开过了岚桥的尽头，正好需要经过一处大转弯加陡坡处，伯崖不仅没有减速，甚至是将油门踩到底了往坡下冲，小孩是真的发出了尖叫，甚至有一瞬间马薇薇想到也许坐在他头顶上那些川流高架桥上的车里都能听到他的惨叫。

更他妈邪门的事情是，他们在下了岚桥之后来到十字路口处，一辆横穿马路的夜行轿车从侧面开着远光灯野马似地冲了过来，仿佛根本看不到这辆漆黑的摩托车。

“伯崖！——有车撞上来啦！啊啊啊！”

水鬼面不改色，也没有减速，任那高速行驶的轿车冲过来。轿车刺眼的远光灯越来越近，在马薇薇的大腿都能感觉到车前灯的热度时他以为自己就要被撞碎了，吓得差点当场尿出来，手臂都能把伯崖的腰给勒断。

可不到一秒的时间，那轿车就从他身上穿过了，安然无恙地继续行驶在路上。

马薇薇吓过了头，变得像个呆鸡。

“怎样？”伯崖回了点儿头问道。

后面的人没有反应，两条瘦瘦的手臂倒还是紧紧箍着他。

“薇薇？”

“小薇薇？”

“我们到了哦。”

说完他就唰地减速，才感觉到小孩在因惯性向后倒而失去平衡时又条件反射地紧了一下手臂。

接着，就算他停了车，小孩也没有放手。

“薇薇尿裤子了？”

这句话就像个开关，刚才仿佛被按了暂停键的小孩从他身后跳了起来。

“怎么可能！”说完就猫一样从后座上轻轻巧巧地跳到地上去，可这小孩明显是不记得自己早就吓得腿软了，脚尖刚触地就一屁股坐在了冰冷的水泥地上。

“嗯，好，没有。”

伯崖从车上下来，漆黑的摩托又仿佛分解为极细的粒子，融入了黑夜里。

就看到小孩假装轻松地抱着手臂站着，伯崖一看马薇薇惨白惨白的脸色，额角渗出的细汗都打湿了软软的刘海，就知道他早就晕得七荤八素了。 

那逞强的模样太过可爱，伯崖光揉了会儿小孩的金红金红的头毛觉得不够，又低头下去在那冒了冷汗的额头上亲了一口，马薇薇猝不及防地，惊呼了一声。

“你干嘛呀！”

小孩惨白的脸立刻就回了血色，然后慢慢红透了，透到耳朵尖儿上去。

伯崖不回答他，牵起他被吓冷的手就要带他往面前一片荒凉的废墟里走。

一阵牵拉，伯崖回头看了一下，只见小孩满脸苍白的，站在那儿，也不打算挪，秀气的小巧眉头紧紧皱着。

“嗯？”

“我……我不敢过去。”声如蚊讷。

“薇薇也有怕的地方啊？”

马薇薇恼羞成怒，甩了他的手。

“你的意思是，那我走在你前面？你跟着？”

“我不要跟你过去……”

跟鬼进鬼城，换谁都怕吧。

但伯崖没因此生气，只是伸手去揉马薇薇软软的头发，摸了两下就感觉到这小孩似乎是无意识地靠过来轻轻往他手心里蹭，跟个讨好人的猫崽子似的。

“跟我进去你就知道了，一切都不会是你在这里看到的样子。”

“真的吗真的吗？”

“嗯。”

小孩有点犹豫但还是兴奋地牵了他的手，比他的手小了两圈的小手把他攥得紧紧的。

以至于伯崖已经无比想要把人抱起来亲。

马薇薇从未想象过他接下来在这片漆黑的废墟里看到的场景。

他看到伯崖走过去，在一块挂满污渍的肮脏墙面上用手掌覆盖上去，奇异的鲜活色彩便从他的指缝间蔓延而出，马薇薇才知道这面墙原来是砖红色，星星点点的污渍是墙体上的寄生植物。

褪色的店面牌匾、松动的腐朽地砖、碎裂如蛛网的橱窗和玻璃门、爬满霉菌的摊点构成的一个灰白世界竟被从水鬼手掌之下延伸而出并逐渐扩大的色彩覆盖、重塑，以至于最后呈现在马薇薇面前的是这片遗址成为遗址前的模样。

“啊！你好厉害！”

伯崖觉得被这小孩夸了居然有点高兴，低头就看到马薇薇眼睛亮亮地瞧着他。仿佛他是创造了眼前这个小世界的神明，而不是守着片废墟的老鬼。

“现在信了？”

马薇薇无视了他暗含点得意的问题，扯着他的手就高高兴兴往里那几分钟前还是一片废墟的鬼城里跑。伯崖又看着牵着自己左手尾指的那双细白小手，心思简直百转千回。

“伯崖，你走好慢。”

身后的水鬼笑了一声，还是任马薇薇牵着自己走。小孩以前可不知道鬼牵起来可以像个活人一样，重得他走不动。气呼呼地回头看一眼伯崖，就见故意拖慢他速度的水鬼已经乐得满脸是笑了。

“你又捉弄我！”

“捉弄薇薇特别好玩。”

小孩气得在他手心里掐了一把，伯崖只觉得那修剪得像个小月牙的指甲掐起人来怪痒的。

“你认路吗，就扯着我走啊？”

对哦，我第一次来这里。

想到这里，马薇薇噘着嘴停了脚步。

“我就是在这片地带长大的，以前这里还没成为商业区的，就修了个路，那个方向有家超市……现在你能看到的是后来装修后的样子了，卖的些四十年前的奢侈品，”伯崖微眯了眼看向二楼的广告牌，“我们现在上去还可以看到四十年前九月二十八日那天展柜里的都摆了些啥。”

“你现在看到的这里的一切都定格在了我死亡的那一秒，”伯崖拉着小孩的手带他往楼上走去，“有一天我灰飞烟灭了，就永远不会有人知道这里曾经是怎样的地方了。”

马薇薇亮亮的眼睛里的光彩立刻就随他的话暗淡下去不少，伯崖便有些后悔。他自己一个人丧气太多年，就算是极力控制也难免对这唯一愿倾听他的小孩说了几句丧气的话。

“没事的，那一天不会来得如此快。”

宽大冰冷的手在马薇薇软蓬蓬的卷发上揉，像安抚一只伤心的小猫。

“你乱说，不会有那一天的。”

语气坚定得刚刚好能说服小孩自己，但远远不足以让伯崖除了觉得他可爱而动容以外能少几分悲观。

他还想说些什么，马薇薇已经轻快地窜上楼了去，他跟在后面，没走多久就穿过了这一带曾经卖些服饰和奢侈品的区域，

“啊，这是市场？”

“曾经是的。”

就见小孩已经伸手想要去拈冷藏柜的小蛋糕，伯崖过去不轻不重地把人的手捉走。小孩吓了一跳，抬眼有点惊慌地看着捉住他手的水鬼，仿佛伯崖不是陪他来玩儿的，而是在上课的时候当场指责他开小差的老师。

“我幻境里的东西你也敢碰？”

“哼，不碰就不碰！……”气呼呼抱怨了一句还不算完，马薇薇接着又噘着嘴小声抱怨，真的以为伯崖听不见似的，“凶巴巴的。”

瞧着他那副敢怒不敢言的小模样，伯崖又觉得可爱，伸出两根手指去掐马薇薇软软白白的脸，“没有第二个人类进入过我的幻境，我不知道幻境里的陈设被更改了会怎样。有可能会伤到你。”

小孩扭扭头不服气地从他两根手指的桎梏里挣扎出来。

“……好吧，应该可以碰的，随便你吧。”最终他妥协道。

结果他才说完，马薇薇就拈了刚才盯上的那块小蛋糕啊呜一声扔进了嘴里，那无所畏惧的模样看得伯崖都很久没有这么惊讶过。

“他妈的你还真敢啊？”


	10. 拾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在是太久没他妈的更新了，先更新一把表示我正在复健中……虽然unfortunately这章是存货，但我有在继续努力写，嘤

毫无防备的马薇薇并不知道他们一人一鬼已经被跟踪了，还在超市的幻影里玩得开开心心。

跟踪的人正是詹大海和已经开始犹豫的戴格罗。

“走了，别跟了。”

超市外的走廊边上，戴格罗搡了一把他的搭档，詹大海只抱着手臂纹丝不动。

湛蓝的双眼微眯着紧盯远处那只和活人的模样看起来根本没有区别的水鬼。戴格罗开始觉得他一时半会儿劝不动这人。

“很显然，我们只能看到这是一片废墟，遗弃的货架上也空无一物。但他们就不这么认为，”詹大海说，“它能将它想要控制的人带进幻境里。”

“有点像灯神？”

“但它对这小家伙没有恶意，更没有一开始就放了他的血，这很奇怪。它的眼神不是杀过人的厉鬼应有的眼神。”

“薇薇好像已经把他当成好朋友了，我们再看吧，要是它不再杀人就——”

“不可能。老戴，你又是这个毛病。”

噎在喉咙里的四个字“放过它吧”没有被说出口，戴格罗后退了一步，疲惫地靠在栏杆边上等他说教。

“等到真的再发生命案时就已经晚了。”

“……嗯。”

“但我们确实没有对待它这种鬼的经验——”

话音未落，视线里远处的马薇薇已经被水鬼牵着手走了。

“跟上跟上，别念叨了。”戴格罗接受了他们今天的追踪工作还远远不能结束的事实。

等了这么久，伯崖心想他总算达到了目的。

小家伙被他牵着手往他家里带。

“伯崖，我们去哪？”

“来我家。”

马薇薇听完后瞳孔一缩，不管怎么的就是觉得不太对头。哪有上鬼生前的屋子里做客的说法呢？这不是去……送死吗？

于是伯崖突然感觉到手上一阵牵拉，马薇薇停下了脚步。

“嗯？”

“可是我、我想回去了，下次再说好不好？……”

水鬼也没动，大手还卡在他软软的虎口上，指尖交缠。过了一会儿马薇薇才胆怯地抬头去看，可这鬼脸上也没什么表情，平静得很。

但似乎总有种风雨欲来的预感。

结果只是那只本来牵着他的手放开了他，移上去揉他脑袋。又来了。

“干嘛？……”小孩不想承认虽然自己很喜欢被摸摸头，但他现在怕怕的。

可伯崖没有说话，摸他脑袋的手不经意间就滑到他的后脑勺，在马薇薇能反应过来这意味着什么之前就低头吻了他。

马薇薇身上过电似地麻了一阵，汗毛倒竖。

就算是他再迟钝，也知道这和之前那个不小心亲到的不一样了……

他惊讶得齿关都呆傻地微张，于是水鬼的舌头伸进了他嘴里，把他缩在角落里不敢动弹的舌头舔了一遍，又啜了一口他肥肥的下唇才放过他。

小孩跟被下了咒似地，震惊地杵在那儿，话也说不出一句。

伯崖才不管他想说什么，直接把人扛了起来。就算如此，马薇薇也顿时乖得不可思议，跟个猫崽似地由他抱着。

说实话，伯崖高兴坏了。只不过作为一只存在了四十年的鬼，他绝不将心情表露到脸上。

“啊——放我下来！——救命啊！”

终于小孩回过了味儿来，才意识到自己要被水鬼掳走，很认真地在喊救命。

奈何跟在远处的两位警官只认为现在救他是打草惊蛇。

“别跑出去！你又上赶着找死了？”

戴格罗被他扯着手臂，挫败地咂了一下嘴。

“他妈的，我怕小家伙出事！”

“嗯，只能赌一把了。”

“我们输不起啊！”

詹大海这时刻却听不清他的搭档在说什么了，已经走向远处的水鬼倏地回头，眼神刺穿这片废墟腐朽的空气直视他，在他错愕的瞬息就消失于阴暗的街角。

他才意识到自己刚才甚至没有呼吸。

“……走吧。”

戴格罗敏锐地察觉了他的奇怪之处。

“妈的，你看到什么了？”

他的搭档却只张了张口，脸色发白。戴格罗极少见过能让这个仿佛没有心的男人能脸都白了的事情。

那时刻他突然仿佛耳边听到他几年前刚进调查组时雷局轻飘飘地说过的一句话。

「再能恶心人的死亡现场都会有让你们麻木的一天，但相信我，厉鬼带来的恐惧不会有上限。」

“走走走！”

“你发什么神经！薇薇出事怎么办！”

詹大海却在他毫无防备就要冲向漆黑深巷处的时刻拦腰截住他的身体，戴格罗在能反应之前就已双脚离地，背脊重重磕在坚硬的地上使他一时动弹不得。

“冷静点，他不会出事，我们要真追过去就不一定了。”

天不怕地不怕的马薇薇倒是不负他们希望地已经吓哭了，金豆豆洇得衣领湿了一片。

要说把他拐来的水鬼此刻不慌绝对是假的。

小孩几乎是缩成一团了坐在他生前睡的床的床沿边上，擦一把眼泪，手指继续拧巴着，抽抽鼻子。

“薇薇？”

“我想回家……”尽管习惯性地说完这句话他才想起他的家是在云星的，脑子里瞬间划过妈妈往老旧灶台的那口锅里下米煮稀粥的画面，鼻子更酸了。

“不要和我一起了？”

“你强买强卖！不是……你绑架我！”

小孩没读过书，脱口而出才隐隐约约记起这个词似乎不是这么用的，绞尽脑汁想起个最合适的词来指控水鬼的无耻行径。

“真的不要？”

还挂着金豆豆的眼角红红的，被打湿成一缕一缕不再呈两把小扇子形状的金色睫毛闪了几下，马薇薇没敢看着他平静的眼睛大声重复一遍。

“哼，我考虑一下……”

好，还有余地，那就是要了。

果然没过几分钟，伯崖甚至没来得及做什么，一双细瘦的手臂就环了过来，毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭到水鬼的下巴上。

伯崖要多自然就有多自然地就着这个动作把小孩抱进怀里。

“你、你别以为因为这是你家我才！……”马薇薇一激动，神不知鬼不觉地吹了个转瞬即逝的鼻涕泡泡，臊得脸都红了，“我本来以为鬼生前住的地方都阴森可怕，不过你家不是，那我就不走了吧，哼。”

“我一直都有在收拾屋子，修水管。你可以过来住。”

马薇薇惊愕得一下子从他怀里蹦出来。

“你这都能干？”

“……任何鬼徘徊在这带四十年，什么无聊事都会干得出来。”

说完这些，伯崖倒没对他做什么，径直去了另一个房间。

“躺会儿吧。”

走之前他说道，凉凉的手指在小孩的眼皮子上点了一下，马薇薇觉得那凉凉的指尖在自己脸上留下的感觉怎么也消不去了。

他不知道自己此时此刻是否仍然处在伯崖营造的幻境里，可这水鬼的房间清冷整洁得让人难以相信这并非真实，就像终究抵不过岁月侵蚀产生了裂隙的玻璃窗里透出的城市之光，像是神的眷顾般的奇迹，让这片早已被新城区的纵横道路隐天蔽日地遮盖着的废墟里也能透进光线来，甚至照亮了马薇薇眼前漂浮的灰尘。

它们是属于房屋老化的产物，在空气中飞舞着最终停留在他的睫毛上，在他的视野中形成半透明的迷糊光斑，再随着他眨眼的动作飘远，回到腐朽的空气中去。

隔壁隐隐传来钢琴声，并非是灵动轻盈的，那琴声分明只是隐隐传入耳中，却像是有铁锈的气味萦绕在他鼻尖。他当然不知道伯崖弹的是什么曲子，只是那弦锤一次次落下的声响昭示了这是一台经久失修的精密仪器，或许正如它的主人带给人的感觉一样。

在腐朽的尘埃里等待被触碰。

马薇薇自己都没意识到他的意识已经逐渐飘远，喑哑的琴声渐渐让他习了惯，他对于伯崖更多的过去感到好奇，这好奇又蒸汽似地随着近乎静止的风也飘远了。

他好累啊。

模模糊糊地想到自己不久前还一时因为想要回家哭鼻子，马薇薇脸都臊红了。

或许可以勉强把这里当作是家？

不知为何，他就是想起了水鬼今天的举动，那家伙居然毫无征兆地就亲他……

他不是不喜欢那个感觉，可有些被他深埋的恐惧和依赖似乎要破土而出，像一颗被吹掉掩埋它的沙尘的石头露出全貌。

一双滚烫的手触碰到他光裸的小腿上，顺着裤管伸进去，捏住他的阴茎。无人压着他，他没感觉到真实的重量，却仍旧如同身体被紧紧钳制了那样动弹不得。

上一次这样动弹不得，是什么时候？……

似乎是很久以前，来自于一段他骗自己已经遗忘，却仍然实在地存在着在他心里的恐怖记忆，是一只沉睡的巨兽。

那只不知道是谁的手伸向他阴茎后的位置，粗鲁地往他自己都没碰过的那个狭小的唯一的入口里伸进去，他害怕地大叫起来，一时间竟想不起该向谁呼救。对了，没人能救他。

肛口被轻易地用手撕裂后，他的脸上传来狗喘般的吐气，他试图睁开双眼，却只能看到一个模糊的身影，明明看不清脸，他却能看到这人是在笑着的，狰狞地笑着的。

他就像一只无力反抗的小耗子，只能吱吱叫着表示抗拒，可谁又会放过他呢？

“伯崖！伯崖！呜呜呜——”

他甚至不确定自己是否真的叫出声了。毕竟记忆中的自己连声音都没能发出来，还是早早就被闷在了喉咙里？他记不太清了，唯一清晰的记忆只有自己沉重的呼吸在恐惧和撕裂的疼痛中无比明显，像是要能将他的肺叶挤压成薄薄的两片，中间什么也没有。

不过他似乎成功发出了声音，他缩成一团不停抖的身体被抱起，河水的气息包裹了他。

“做梦了？”

马薇薇嘴唇发白，说不出话，也睁不开眼睛，幻觉中令他无比恐惧的那个男人的身影仍未消失，直到他看清伯崖的脸。

感觉就像得救了一样。

小孩软绵绵地叫着他的名字朝他怀里拱，伯崖怀里一片温热，马薇薇蓬松的卷发蹭着他下巴，仿佛他抱着的就是一只被吓坏的小猫。

此刻他能将水鬼脸上的一分一毫都看得清清楚楚，包括那宽大的嘴周围密布的胡茬，保持着四十年前的那天晚上刚刚从皮下冒出的模样。倘若他不刻意去想，这保持着新鲜的胡茬就仿佛是昨天夜里或今天清晨刚长的。

包括他眼底化不开的孤独，像把黑墨滴进冰窖的冷水潭里。

可在那样看着他的时候，又注入了热度，变得分明就是人类才有的眼神。

他想，他大概再也离不开这片废墟了。

“爸爸。”

马薇薇脱口而出的时候，还并不知道自己对伯崖说了什么。

而伯崖护着他的手臂也只是顿住，没有推开他。水鬼低头看着缩得跟个鹌鹑似地还在擦眼泪的马薇薇，摸了把他的头。

“乖。”

小家伙把他抱得更紧了。

等到怀里的小家伙完全清醒，仿佛是又过了一个四十年那么久。马薇薇哼唧两声，好歹是意识到了发生了什么。

“你、你怎么不弹琴了呀，我刚才只是做梦了……”

小心翼翼地，他渐渐反应过来自己刚才好像又说了什么难堪的话，试图掩饰将他的身躯都要吞噬的窘迫不安。

伯崖似乎是不想轻易放过他，不然早就把话题撇一边去暗示这回事就算翻篇儿了。

小孩紧张地咽下一口唾沫，眼睛死死盯着伯崖还环着他的手臂。

事实上，更重点的也许并不是他刚才说了什么。

伯崖目不转睛看他已经慢慢浮上粉红的脸，在他惊恐的注视下手伸到他腿间已经产生了异样的地方。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

水鬼问他，声音像河水一样凉。

“我没有啊！”然而他刚说完，贴着伯崖的手在一抖一抖的阴茎就被恶意地压住碾了几下，马薇薇直接被吓哭了。

明明来到霜星以后他经历了那么多乱七八糟的事情都愣是没能让他当场掉眼泪，可是他好像已经在伯崖面前哭了好几回了。

谎都扯不下去了。

伯崖没有怪他，却是把他抱到了腿上，也不知道小孩是吓傻了还是不敢挣扎，任水鬼冰凉的手指扯开了他的内裤捏住他红热的阴茎。

冰凉的指腹触及他烫烫的包皮，小孩像一下被抽光了力气，嘤咛着倒在伯崖怀里。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

伯崖又问了他一次，一样的话，一样的语气，马薇薇根本猜不透他心里怎么想。

从来还没有人把他抱着这样给他手淫，伯崖没摸几下他就呜咽着浑身瘫软，白白的脸蛋现在通红。

见他嘴硬仍不想说，伯崖嘴唇都贴到他耳朵上啜了一口，满嘴是这小孩甜丝丝的味道，像是冰淇淋刚在嘴上化了。马薇薇发出惊恐的叫声，阴茎只被捏住揉得更狠，甚至躲在下面的小球都被按着揉。

“爸爸……”他颤声嘤咛道，嘴唇就被他刚认的爹咬住，口腔里都被舔遍。

没弄他多久他就抖着单薄的身子射精了，小孩哭得稀里哗啦的跟水库开闸似的。

“你走开，我不要你了！”

被泪水模糊的视野里映出伯崖从他内裤里抽出来的手上沾满刺眼的白浊，马薇薇觉得自己这辈子的面子都丢尽了。

“嗯，等会我送你出去。”

他半点没料到伯崖会这样轻描淡写地回答，就像一拳打在棉花上毫不解气还让他没有办法。

“我自己出去！”

“不行，”小孩整个人又被伯崖扯进怀里抱着，伯崖说话的时候下巴就抵在他头顶上微微震动，他突然腿就软了，“这里还有很多其他的低频灵体，我不在的时候你会遇到鬼打墙。”

那时刻伯崖只是在想为什么马薇薇要在梦魇缠身的时候叫他爸爸，觉得下次这小家伙再来的时候问他清楚。

他没有想到的是马薇薇再没有来找他。


End file.
